De tu propio Chocolate
by Michiru.Asami
Summary: Ella creía que el cambiar de profesión le traería fama y olvidaría todo pero su pasado y destino se verán conectados sin oportunidad de escapar. CON COLABORACIÓN DE MARS DE FUEGO HARUKAXMICHIRU creo...
1. Te Odio

**De tu propio chocolate**

_Del odio al amor existe un paso…_

_El paso más largo que puede llegar a dar una persona_

**Capítulo I**

**TE ODIO, TE REQUETECONTRA ODIO**

El sol apenas se colaba por las ventanas de aquellas aulas en las cuales no había ni un alma...los pasillos estaban vacios y el silencio reinaba, en el lugar fuera de aquel majestuoso colegio en una banca bajo un árbol, se encontraba sentada una chica que vestía un uniforme secretarial, recargada en sus brazos su cabeza bailaba y sus ojos trataban de abrirse.

Perezosamente abrió los ojos de golpe y miro a sus alrededores

Por dios Michiru, que imagen estas dando... como vas a imponer respeto si te ven durmiendo en las bancas...-se dijo para si misma y respiro profundamente

después de tantos años regreso a esta escuela...y esta vez no sera como antes...ya no soy una alumna más.. soy soy la Profesora Michiru Kaioh -sonrió orgullosa por aquel titulo-apenas las puertas fueron abiertas por el conserje del lugar, Michiru entro a toda prisa al colegio, suspirando y mirando los pasillos-Nadie...se interpondrá en mi enseñanza...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En otra parte de aquel colegio un "joven" que vestía de una manera no muy correcta el uniforme escolar, subía el muro, observado de manera cuidadosa como todo el mundo ingresaba con cara de aburrimiento

-enserio debo estar aquí- suspiraba mientras se pasaba una mano por su corta cabellera rubia rebelde -esto es perder el tiempo- se dijo a si misma mientras escuchaba el timbre q indicaba el inicio de clases y se reía a ver como muchos de los estudiantes entraba a clases, dio un salto cruzado al otro lado, pero cuando pensó que se iba a salir con la suya fue atrapado, no paso mucho tiempo en el que pronto se escucho un escándalo de parte de algunos maestros persiguiendo al estudiante que trataba de alguna manera largarse de ahí

La nueva maestra quien se encontraba cerca de la puerta vio el alboroto y al ver a aquel estudiante correr hacia ella, salió del salón y frunció el seño poniéndose frente al alumno a pesar de tener una gesto molesto por dentro rogaba porque nada de lo que imaginaba saliera mal-

NI UN PASO MAS!-dijo la ajumarían con voz autoritaria-

Levanto la mirada viendo a la nueva maestra en medio de su camino

QUITATE! -intento de detenerse pero corría tan rápido que no fue suficiente y termino chocándose contra la nueva maestra cayendo de manera estrepitosa al suelo

auch! te dije que te quites -la miro a los ojos y por un momento se sorprendió de observar el hermoso rostro que miraba pero reacciono rápido y trato de escapar

-la aguamarina cayó pesadamente al suelo y solo atino a tomar al joven de la corbata evitando asi que escapara-

-la chica realmente estaba molesta, ella quería tener un buen día y se lo acababan de arruinar e iba a usar todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para compensar aquel momento-

¡Que me sueltes! -le tomo de la mano para soltarse y se incorporo pero ya era tarde el directo del colegio ya estaba ahí.

¿A donde crees que vas Tenoh? -dijo el director sujetado del brazo al joven y luego se acerco a la profesora-

Profesora Kaioh, ¿se encuentra bien? -el hombre le extiendo la mano para ayudarla a levantarse

-la chica asintió levemente tomando las manos del hombre y reincorporándose-

Vaya comienzo...creo que aquí no fue patada de la suerte fue...empujón- sonrió un poco y entonces se volvió a las ventanas vio como todos los alumnos habían observado su tropiezo, pensó entonces que eso era humillante, afino su garganta-

No puedo creer que existan personas tan indisciplinadas aquí...Señor debe tomar cartas en el asunto y castigar a este joven...y no severamente-miro al joven Tenoh y volvió su mirada al director.

Si hubiese sabido que esto iba a pasar, jamás habría rechazado las exposiciones y conciertos que tenía en puerta...solo para venir aquí y usted lo sabe ¿verdad señor?-el directo nervioso y espantado sabiendo que lo que decía la profesora era algo muy cierto

Perfectamente señorita y realmente lamento el accidente que ha provocando este joven, Tenoh discúlpese - El joven enfoco sus ojos verdes a la maestra de mala gana

- Creo que deberia disculparse... -se tuvo que callar, a sentir un pellizco en su costado y aclararse su garganta-

Lo lamento sensei.. Por no haber frenado a tiempo, debería ser más cuidadosa -le brindo una sonrisa de pocos amigos.

Espero que el joven Haruka no le cause más inconvenientes maestra, es un estudiante que ingreso hace poco y digamos que especial -le sostuvo con más fuerza al joven

- Ahora si me disculpa... alguien merece un castigo, ven Tenoh y lamento de nuevo todo esto -jalo al joven en dirección a un pasillo, dirigiéndose a la oficina del directo

Director mmm-hablo la maestra alcanzándolos-

Si -se detuvo volteándola a ver

- ¿sucede algo maestra?

Bueno es que ese estudiante está en mi clase, y la verdad no me gusta repetir clases solo por una persona..así que le pido sea breve con lo que hará y lo regrese a mi salón-la chica se dio la vuelta con aires de grandeza dejando que su cabello aguamarina volara un poco con el viento y camino hacia el aula, sus tacones resonaban por todo el pasillo, imponentes, respetuosos como los de alguna persona de altos mandos. el joven la observo y mascullo

- Agrandada -para luego seguir al director y encerrarse en su oficina, cada uno tomando asiento en sus respectivos lugares –

A ver señor... seamos breves, y en vez de darme un sermón mejor ponga el castigo y mándeme con la bruja esa.

Joven Tenoh, crearme seré breve -suspiro el director observándolo de mala gana- Si no fuera por su representante que insistió mucho en su educación, créame no estaría aquí y tenga respeto por la Maestra Kaioh, ella es una mujer muy importante y es un privilegio tenerla aquí -vio la reacciono del joven quien se encontraba mirando a la ventana y se le ocurrió una idea - Aquella digna maestra, quien ud de osadA se ha atrevido a llamar bruja... la vera más de lo que cree -dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra "osada", lo que capto la atención de Haruka.

-Ja, es delicada... no durará ni un día -dijo con aire de superioridad, lo que provoco una sonrisa en el director.

Joven, puede pasar a su clase con la Maestra Michiru y pronto le informare sobre su castigo -le extendió un pase para el ingreso a la clase, el cual Haruka lo tomo.

Sin más la joven se arreglo como pudo su uniforme de camino al salón de clases.

-La aguamarina estaba parada frente a la clase quienes la observaban atentos y sin mencionar alguna palabra-

Bueno eso que sucedió allá fuera...esperamos y no se repita que la verdad el chico si estaba algo...pasadito...-sonrió a su clase y suspiro-

¿Alguno de ustedes sabe acerca del arte? ¿Pintores, escultores...algo?-dijo volteándose a la pizarra y comenzando a escribir su nombre-

-La rubia llego al salón de clases y dio tres golpes en la puerta para luego ingresar en el salón- Con permiso sensei y lamento la demora... aquí tiene mi pase de permiso -le paso el pase a la aguamarina, evitanlo mirarla y luego paso a su asiento en la parte de atrás de la clase.

-la aguamarina termino de escribir y voltio a la clase, miro fijamente a la rubia y sintió como su sangre subía, la odiaba desde el momento en que se cruzo en su camino, y aunque debía contenerse le ganaron sus emociones-

Muy bien, a la recién llegada...Señorita dígame quien es el autor de La Joconde- dirigio su mirada a la maestra, frunció el ceño, porque algo le decía que dicha maestra de "prestigio" le iba a hacer la vida cuadritos, pero dos pueden jugar al mismo juego

Un viejo loco.. Que no tenía que hacer -dijo de manera burlona provocando la risa del todo el salón de clases –La chica no se iba a dejar vencer tan fácil-

Comprendo que no tiene idea de lo que está haciendo aquí, Mañana me va a traer la biografía de Leonardo da Vinci asi como sus obras más representativa con descripciòn y características físicas, como las medidas de los lienzos. A puño y letra...¿algún otro graciosito?-Suspiro, dejo el plumón en el escritorio y miro a su clase-

Mi nombre es Michiru Kaioh, estoy encantada de dar clases en un lugar como este. Soy Licenciada en Artes visuales, pintora y músico de profesión. Actualmente estoy terminando una maestría en educación superior y eh sido publicada en muchas galerías generalmente en París. es una grata experiencia estar con ustedes y sé que a muchos no les interesa el arte otros lo aborrecen, pero espero hacer amena esta clase, tener su confianza, y que ustedes aprendan de mi como yo aprenderé de ustedes y como esto es algo bochornoso después de todo lo que ya sucedió, les propongo irnos temprano -sonrió ampliamente- y los veo mañana aquí pun-tu-a-les Adelante se pueden retirar a excepción de la señorita Tenoh.-se encogió de hombros a solo escuchar la tarea y miro hacia la ventana mientras la maestra hablaba, a ver que todos se podía retirar menos ella, regreso la mirada hacia la maestra cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho pensado "como esta bruja me descubrió", suspiro –

Que sepa soy estudiante y tengo el mismo derecho a salir como los demás -dijo burlona con una sonrisa de burla.

-Así que si me disculpa... tengo cosas que hacer -se puso de pie tomando sus cosas - Y olvídese de la tarea

Un momento que usted sea estudiante es su obligación acatar mis órdenes Aquí yo mando..porque soy la maestra así que siéntese-se sentó de mala gana sobre un pupitre-

Bueno dígame "sensei"

Por que si hablamos de nuestros derechos...saldría perdiendo llego tarde, quiere ser la bufonciTAAAA de la clase y me está poniendo sobre aviso que no traerá la tarea...

¿Y usted cómo es que sabe que soy mujer? Le ha dicho que es de mala educación averiguar los motivos de las personas?... digamos que soy obligada

Ay señorita...usted solo podría engañar a las niñas que no han salido de aquí...digamos que tengo.. mis sentidos muy agudos No lo va como averiguar por mala educación...quiero ayudar a mis alumnos..Bueno a mi alumna. si esta aquí obligada no hay problema, no asista a mi clase, la reprobaré y así nunca obtendrá su certificado. -frunció el seño y comenzó a levantar sus cosas-

Por lo que me han contado..Usted necesita terminar su formación necesita su certificado y si no aprueba mi materia no lo obtendrá Asì que escúcheme- pego sus libros al pecho y se acerco a la puerta-

Si quiere su certificado más le vale, portarse bien, ser puntual y cumplir con los trabajos, no me de problemas y yo no le daré problemas.-se levanto de golpe-

No te atreverás hacerlo! -se acerco a ella de manera amenázate dado un golpe contra la puerta-

Ud y yo no tenemos tantas diferencias.. Está bien tendrá su querida tarea, pero no sabe en qué se ha metido -se separo de ella molesta- Me puedo retirar?

NO, No solo quiero la tarea, quiero que se comporte en clase, que trabaje en clase y que por más aburrida que sean mis lecciones preste atención...porque soy yo quien decide si usted sale de aquí o repite curso, tras curso, tras curso... y no me falte al respeto... no me hable como si fuera un estudiante-suspiro riéndose

Si eso dices... será como digas MI-CHI-RU -la miro molesta pero sus ojos ocultaba otra emoción, cruzándose de brazos se acerco a la puerta abriéndola

- Veremos quién gana... y por cierto... el director quiere hablar con usted -salió riéndose sin ánimo de ahí alejándose.

**Continuara…**

**Notas de las Autoras**

Bueno lo prometido es deuda, aquí está el Fanfic que es muy livianita y rapidísimo hehehehe, para mantenerlos un poco entretenidos en lo que me resuelven lo de mi respaldo que por cierto suertudas el día Martes 8 de abril, me veré con el técnico, si alguien oro, rezo o pidió ajajajaj déjenme les digo que si los escucharon.

Para los que no tienen idea de lo que hablo deje un comunicado en mi fanfic Cotra Corriente.

Bueno esta cosa no la estoy escribiendo sola no no no muajajaja estoy con una lindísima amiga, confidente, casi casi hermana, fan autora y ñoña como yo… Mars de fuego! Para la raza le pueden decir "usher" "charlotte" o "Ghostgirl" para mi siempre será mi eterna Haruka. En caso de que no le entiendan a la redacción avísenme…por que verán nosotras escribimos a manera de Rolgame, es decir Abrimos una conversación en face (cuando había msn era más fácil) y comenzamos a escribir como si estuviésemos actuando, yo lo voy pasando todo a Word y luego le voy dando forma.

EN fin es una historia fresca, esperamos sacarles unas sonrisas y cumplir fetiches…les dejaría las notas de autor de la Usher pero…no me contesta y necesito subir esto ya! Los tengo abandonados…para saber mucho màs busquen en la red social esa azul con blanco Mi nombre de fan autora y agregenle la palabra Otakutime separandola con un punto ajajaj , tiene una foto en donde dice fanfics, fandub y cosplay :) ahí subiremos spoilers y todo eso..Sin más que decir los amo!

Déjenme comentarios umu si no ya no escribimos.. **BESOSS SUBMARINOS**


	2. Bienvenidos

**De tu propio chocolate**

_En la vida y en el amor todo se vale_

_Y definitivamente esta _

_Es la guerra_

**Capitulo II **

Bienvenidos

-la chica suspiro y miro el aula vacía

dame paciencia..Dame paciencia por que si me das fuerza la mato...-susurro y apago las luces, cerro la puerta eh hizo resonar sus tacones hasta la dirección

-toco la puerta cortésmente y espero a que le abrieran-

-la puerta fue abierta por el director, en la oficina se encontraba una mujer quien era la orientadora del colegio, miro nerviosos a los presentes y observo la oficina, en donde se encontraban algunos premios, fotografías de estudiantes, un escritorio enorme, dos sillas frente a el y una gran ventana que daba al patio de la escuela.

- Maestra la estábamos esperando -le permitió pasar a la vez que se fue a su escritorio tomando asiento detrás de este-

Tome asiento-la chica se sentó y coloco sus libros en sus piernas mirando atentamente, la mujer un poco mayor de cabellos negros puso sobre la mesa una carpeta con un historial –

Maestra, primero nos disculpamos con usted por lo que sucedió con el estudiante Haruka Tenoh, como sabe aquí somos estrictos en las medidas disciplinarias, aunque como puede ver... Haruka es un caso... de rebeldía -le extiendo la carpeta

No hay problema por ello, son los retos a los que se enfrentan como tutores...-miro la gruesa carpeta y suspiro, ambas personas suspiraron con resignación también

- Desde el incidente, usted pudo mantener la calma ante la actitud de Haruka, por ello queremos que sea la maestra encargada de su castigo -dijo el director mirando atento a la aguamarina

-la chica abrió los ojos sorprendida, apretó sus labios y trago saliva disimuladamente

No creo...que sea adecuado, la señorita Tenoh y yo apenas nos conocemos y es la primera vez que doy clases...-fue abruptamente interrumpida por los presentes.

¡Se lo rogamos! -dijeron al unísono, agachando las cabezas a modo de suplica

Los demás maestros, saben que ella es un caso difícil... pero tampoco la obligamos -dijo la orientadora mirándola con sinceridad. La aguamarina medito un poco, si ella tenia el dominio de aquella rubia podría de mostrarle a todos que era capaz de domarla, eso era haría que se ganara el respeto de todos, se visualizo siendo la héroe del institutito, siendo aplaudida, alabada, no es que nunca lo haya sido pero eso era un nuevo terreno. Sonrío de manera enigmática y sus labios se abrieron pronunciando lo siguiente y...bueno ¿que tengo que hacer?-el director tomo la palabra

- En si es elaborarle tareas para que ella realice, sabe lo tradicional de limpiar, ordenar... también puede implementarle clases extras o asesorías después de clases y pasar un informe sobre aquello, nada más -dijo el hombre con gran alegría –

Usted elegirá el método que surta más efecto sobre ella... y el castigo empieza hoy mismo

¿Puedo golpearla?-hablo sonriendo de manera burlona, el director río-

Solo porque se trata de Haruka... le digo que si -ambos rieron, ella sonrío también-

Claro que no lo haría...yo creo que ella solo necesita...alguien que la entienda...busca su identidad...Bueno, yo me retiro tengo mucho que estudiar, me voy a llevar esta carpeta y mañana le traeré el plan de estudio desarrollado…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En la azotea del colegio se encontraba Haruka mirando el patio con cara de fastidio

Parece… que esta vez si merece la pena quedarse en este lugar -alzo su vista hacia el cielo-miro su reloj- Se que las clases terminaron temprano eso quiere decir que... -bajo la mirada con resignación- Toca ver quien me dará el castigo -se acostó en el suelo mirando el cielo- Ahorita debería estar dado vueltas en mi amada motocicleta

Michiru salio por la puerta tratando de mantener el equilibrio entre su carga de libros, la carpeta pesada, su bolso y sus tacones, Michiru miro una nota en la carpeta- "Avisarle a la señorita Tenoh de su castigo"

Ay no...Donde se habrá metido...-la chica llego hasta su auto, dejo sus cosas y se regreso a la escuela. Miro todo vacío-

Esto es...escalofriante-susurro.

Dejo que el tiempo pasara y no se supo en que momento se quedo dormida, la chica aguamarina subió hasta la azotea y miro el cuerpo de la rubia descansando, se agacho y la observo detenidamente-

Es una incomprendida…Solo necesita atención-susurro y la movió delicadamente-

Señorita Tenoh.-se movió un poco gruñendo levemente- 5 minutos mas... -puso el brazo sobre sus ojos cubriéndose-

Me temo que eso no podré concedérselo...levántese ya es tarde y sus padres deben de estar preocupados…-abrió sus ojos verdes poco a poco retirado el brazo y aun un poco dormida sonrío- No… lo recuerda -susurro en voz baja, pero luego reacciono - TU! -se levanto de un salto- ¿padres?... no se de que hablas -se levanto sacudiéndose la ropa- vivo sola, usted sensei ¿que hace aquí?... se supone que las clases terminaron temprano

si...por eso me pregunto ¿tu que haces aquí?...-la rubia la miro molesta-

Esperando que el viejo ese me ponga el dichoso castigo -se volvió a sentar- así que paso tiempo aquí

Bueno se puede ir -le sonrío amablemente-

-la miro con recelo- Esta bien -sonrío de la misma manera poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta-

Su castigo empezará mañana, así que no llegue tarde...TENEMOS mucho que hacer

-se detuvo en seco volteado a verla primero sorprendida para que luego una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro- Serás TU la que Haras mucho, esta bien nos vemos mañana -levanto su mano en gesto de despedida y salio de ahí-

-al chica suspiro y sonrío-

A veces...es bueno que recibas una cucharada de tu propio chocolate...-la chica se levanto y se dispuso a salir del lugar.

-la rubia se escondió cerca la salida y a ver a la aguamarina cruzar, hizo caer a propósito unos baldes, para luego salir corriendo de ahí-

Michiru se sobresalto un poco negó con la cabeza y sonrío-

ay Tenoh...-Llego hasta su auto e introdujo la llave

Tenoh se que esta ahí ¿quiere que la lleve hasta su casa?

-la aludida se acerco al auto de la aguamarina y la observo-

Si me puede llevar al taller... necesito ir por mi amada, -se quedo viendo de manera rara el auto-

Bueno... ¿sucede algo con mi auto?-frente a ella se encontraba un mustang color negro, convertible nada apto para una señorita-

No...nada -subió sentadote en el asiento del copiloto-

-Michiru entro al siento del piloto, su falda se subió un poco al sentarse, recogió su cabello, y encendió el auto, salio del estacionamiento con facilidad-

Cuéntame ¿vamos por tu amada...tu novia? -por un momento sus ojos se dirigieron hacia las piernas de la aguamarina pero rápidamente miro hacia la ventana riéndose por la pregunta-

Algo por el estilo

Muy bien ¿cuanto llevan?-Seguía con su sonrisa burlona mirando a la calle- Muchos años

Vaya y ¿donde la compraste?

-volteo a verla asustada- Era el premio de un campeonato -la miro- ¿porque tantas preguntas sensei?

Ah bueno…Pues para no hacer tan pesado esto...a esta hora el trafico es horrendo...¿te caigo mal?-hablo apoyándose contra el volante mirando la gran fila de autos que estaba formada

te pregunto lo mismo a ti –la rubia se acomodo en el asiento-

Un poco...era mi primer día de clases...y tu llegas y me empujas, entras a mi clase y te haces la bufona y para colmo sobrepasas mi autoridad ¿como crees que me caes?

De maravilla –hablo con sarcasmo- nada es perfecto y deberías estar elogiada.. Te di un primer día grandioso

Grandioso-la miro algo molesta-¿Que fue lo grandioso que me diste?

Conocerme -la miro intentado de no reírse- y por cierto si gira a la derecha en la siguiente cuadra... llegaremos mas rápido al taller

No, seguiremos por aquí, no es una dicha conocerte niña egocéntrica...

Yo seré tu castigo...seré tu tutora tengo que ayudarte a pasar todas tus materias, ayudarte con tu disciplina en fin... esta en mis manos que te libres o no… así que bueno...Bienvenida

¡Que! -la miro molesta- y que puede hacer una bruja como tu... para enseñarme... que sepa no tenemos ni diferencia de edad y esto de maestra y estudiante... es pura charada -sonrío- Pero inténtelo si quiere, Gracias por la bienvenida de todas maneras... y no me harás caso con respeto a la dirección -miro de manera divertida hacia la puerta, la chica paro el auto antes de que la rubia cometiera una locura –

Adelante si quieres bajar baja. Mañana necesito un informe de las cosas que se te dificultan en la escuela...programaremos una sesión de asesorias te guste o no, Gracias por lo de bruja...me fascinan esos halagos-la rubia negó con la cabeza, quitándose la corbata-

Si una bruja... que no sabe en lo que se mete -se acerco al rostro de la aguamarina desafiante, por algún motivo le llamaba la atención-

Espero que te guste mi informe de mañana -sin que Michiru se diera cuenta, Haruka quito la llave del contacto y se bajo de inmediato-

Gracias solo estoy a media cuadra - a lo que se aleja un poco muestra las llaves- ¡gracias por el obsequio! -acelera su paso-

Dios santo...-saco su llave de repuesto- tendré que...cambiar todo-Mientras pensaba se percato de la esencia de la rubia. Y pudo notar que se sonrojaba un poco.

Ay no...Michiru...!es tu alumna!...es sexy pero solo eso.-arranco el auto molesta

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-llego hasta el taller en donde espero por su amada motocicleta blanca, la cual luego pudo retirar, y así se dirigió para su departamento-

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Llego a su casa agobiada dejo las llaves y entro a su cuarto y comenzó a desvestirse. Entro a la ducha y dejo que la regadera se apoderada de ella, mantenía sus ojos cerrados sintiendo el resbalar de las gotas...

¿porque te encuentro tan arrogante? tus ojos, tu cabello, tu forma de vestir...eres tan... desagradable...- salio de la ducha y miro en su mesita de noche un porta-retrato ella colgada del brazo de un chico rubio

debería ya deshacerme de eso...-susurro y voltio el retrato- es por eso que no te tolero eres tan parecida...

-se tumbo en la cama y abrió la carpeta- mmm Haruka Tenoh...descubramos tus secretos...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Haruka llego a su departamento y solo se desvistió para luego acostarse en su cama- Parece que me divertiré mucho… De nuevo -cerro los ojos esperando dormir pronto- aunque ella... tiene algo muy familiar

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-en la carpeta había el registro de otros colegios en donde, se menciona problemas disciplinarios, conducta, violencia, peleas, inasistencia... en el registro familiar eran escasos, solo había un miembro y ese miembro no le era nada grato a Michiru

Michiru cerro la carpeta la coloco en la mesa que anteriormente estaba y saco una fotografía de aquel cajón...observo a aquel chico abrazando a la chica a su lado similar a el...- jamás creí que llegaría a conocer a otro Tenoh en la vida...-dejo la foto en su lugar y se recostó para dormir.

No puedo dejar de amarte y ahora vida injusta me manda a tu doble...- se quedo placidamente dormida-

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-abrió los ojos sacando una fotografía donde se encontraba un chico alto de cabellos rubios y una chica con cabellos aguamarina colgando del brazo del chico.-

El no recordar… a veces ayuda -sonrío y cerro sus ojos quedándose dormida poco a poco-

**CONTINUARA…**

**Notas de las autoras:**

Hooliii Holiii, pues aquí con un capi más, la verdad me gusto, contestando a un solo comentario que han dejado y eso me poone triste en fin..acerca de lo de si haruka e smenor o mayor pues la verdad Mars me dijo "haruka tiene un secretito" y de ahí no más, este fic hasta a mi me toma de sorpresita :) bueno pues los recontramega amo y como la Usher sigue sin contestar pues vuelvo a publicar yo sola si aun no le dan laic a la pagina de face háganlo por que voy a subir unas fotillos de los fics… besiitosss …BESIIIITOSS SUBMARINOSSS


	3. Esta soy yo

**De tu propio Chocolate**

_Hagallas: Valor para hacer algo…_

_Aceptémoslo ni tu ni yo_

_Tenemos esas dichosas _

_HAGALLAS _

**Capitulo III **

**Esta soy yo **

La mañana comenzaba y una actividad por parte de la escuela había dejado a Michiru sin clases el resto del dìa, pero lamentablemente no podía irse, en el salón de arte se encontraba la aguamarina mientras tecleaba en su laptop el desarrollo del plan de asesorías que entregaría para la tutoría de Haruka.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En cambio Haruka por su parte no fue ni a la actividad y se había dado de la linda vida, pasando gran parte de la jornada en la azotea, quemado el tiempo pensado en planes para escapa de su castigo _-así que me toca con la bruja... si tan solo no se hubiera metido_- era sus pensamientos no le agradaba nada estar cerca de la aguamarina

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Desconozco tanto de ella…esa carpeta apenas me dio pistas…creo que…-se levanto de su silla, guardo sus cosas y subió hasta la azotea, aspiro el aire fresco y saco su celular, marco un número que se sabia de memoria y espero a que sonara, timbro una vez, dos veces, se mordió el labio inferior, tercer timbre, camino hasta un rincón en la azotea para ocultarse, cuarto timbre y cuando se había decidido colgar se escucho una voz tras el auricular

La rubia se encontraba recargada en la pared cercana a la puerta, por lo tanto no la podía ver, pero ella si

-¿Que hace aquí?- de manera sigilosa se acerco para ver si podía escuchar algo.

_¿Michiru?-_ su corazón se estremeció tan solo escuchar su nombre de aquellos labios, imagino a la persona entonces suspiro.

Si…hola..¿Como estas?-

_Bien ¿y tu? Escuche que te ibas de parís ¿sucedió algo? ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?-_la aguamarina estaba apunto de desmayar, había un nudo en la garganta con todas esas palabras que no podía decir aun.

Bueno…la verdad nada fuera de lo común, tuve una propuesta fuera de parís, quise aceptarla…ya sabes…Nuevos…Horizontes.-

La rubia Se escondió detrás de un muro para escuchar mejor la conversación

_¡Vaya me alegro!, estoy molesto, no te has despedido de mi…-_la chica quería gritarle todo lo que pasaba por su mente-

No podría y lo sabes, tengo un problema… uno grande y que tiene tu sangre sabes…¿podríamos vernos?-hablo recargándose en el muro donde se encontraba la rubia escondida-

¿Su sangre? acaso estará embarazada-fue lo primero que cruzo por su cabeza y obviamente dejaba descartado varios de sus planes para espantar a la aguamarina-

_¿No__ estarás embarazada y por eso te fuiste verdad?-_ Michiru sonrío a tal comentario.

¿Embarazarme?...no…no volvería ni siquiera a intentarlo…tu sabes... no otra vez…¿podemos vernos? Se que es muy arriesgado…pero puedes inventar algún viaje de trabajo…oh..no mejor aún yo salgo rumbo a parís esta fin de semana… -Suspiro apenas de alivio y era momento de retirarse pero había algo que le inquietaba esa llamada… si no era un embarazo entonces que rayos sucedía, tenía que saberlo porque podía influir en sus planes

Oye, y si quizá estuviera embarazada ¿afectaría eso en algo nuestra relación?-

_ajajajajajaja, bueno ese hijo me pertenecería y lo sabes_-

Bueno, entonces viajare a parís el viernes, nos vemos el sábado y el sábado en la noche regreso

_¿En donde estas?_-

Lo descubrirás cuando te cuente de mi problema-

_¿Ese problema respira-_

Si ese problema respira, tiene, manos, pies, cabello, ojos, sonrisa y me golpea…-

_¿Seremos padres?-_

Si algo así…te tengo que dejar chao…

_Que estés bien Michi, me encanto escucharte_

Si…igual estoy encantada de saber de ti adiós-corto apresuradamente y se deslizo por el muro hasta el suelo, Para Haruka era la conversación mas rara y pensó _"una mujer amargada en toda la regla"_ salio de su escondite y con paso silencioso se dirigió a la salida, ya le habían invadido su sitio

¿Te han dicho que es de mala educación descubrir las cosas de los demás?-hablo la chica mirando la sombra de la rubia ,Se detuvo pero no volteo a verla –

Como fue que usted dijo... no es de mala educación si tienes un buen motivo para saberlo -elevo la vista al cielo - Y mi motivo es muy bueno...-levanto su mano en gesto de despedida y continuo con su camino.

Mi reporte y la tarea ¿Dónde están?-Volteo a verla un poco irritada En su mesa en el salón de maestros

Muy bien, que buena niña eres... ¿quieres conocer parís?-Ahora si que es esto, acaso la aguamarina se fumo algo –

Ya conozco... además parece que su esposo la espera allá, acaso ¿tiene algún fetiche con una estudiante?

Pues eres muy guapa no te lo voy a negar, pero la verdad, no... Tu intelecto interfiere con mi ideal… es decir yo busco personas mas aventureras, personas inteligentes… no nenitas que ni siquiera han podido terminar la preparatoria…Te invito a parís como premio por haber hecho tus deberes, cada que realices tus tareas y deberes, cada examen que apruebes, cada que me des buenos resultados te premiare, viajes, obras, parque de diversiones, bares, quizá hasta un carro mucho mejor que el mío. Además no soy casada.-con todo esto esperaba haber herido el orgullo de la chica, sus palabras habían sido calculadoras, frías e insensatas, se acerco a ella molesta, eso si que la había ofendido, después de todo sus motivos eran muy claros cuando se retiro de los estudios Primero usted ni sabe porque sigo estudiando...o el motivo que me tiene aquí, que no demuestre lo que sé... no quiere decir que usted sea superior a mí, después de todo la nenita es usted que ni sabe hablar con un hombre -sonrió de lado- Cualquiera diría que usted tiene otra intención conmigo -paso una mano por su cabellera rubia revolviéndola- Y los tríos no me van

-carcajeo sin modestia alguna, sarcástica y cruel-

¿contigo? Ahahahahaha vaya vaya… tu solo puedes llegar a aspirar a tirarte a una chiquilla de secundaria o de prepa… no tienes ni idea de mis intenciones…además…mmmm sigo insistiendo... yo contigo…claro que no…soy MUCHA MUJER para TI…-sonrió y paso a un lado dejando que su cabello se levantara con la ventisca, su vestido se levanto también y mientras su tacones pisaban el asfalto sus caderas se contorneaban de una manera impresionante.- Ja..yo con una estudiante ahahahahahaha si fuera alguièn màs tal vez lo pensaría-tomo sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta para bajar, rió de manera sarcástica y sin previo aviso tomo a la aguamarina jalándola en la pared para dejarla arrinconada entre su cuerpo y la pared-

Escuchame poca mujer... tu eres igual que una de esas tantas chiquillas, no sabes de nada mi... y sobre todo una mujer que no es capaz de enfrentarse a un hombre y que luego presume.. no es nadie -su herida era muy grande sin embargo el aroma de la aguamarina le atrajo, a medida que hablaba se acercaba a su rostro, dejado pocos milímetros entre sus labios-

Michiru Kaioh... no eres rival para mi -se separo de ella molesta, dio media vuelta acomodándose su saco y fue a la puerta para salir de ahí-michiru sonrio

NO TIENES HAGALLAS HARUKA TENOH, ERES SOLO UNA NIÑITA QUE VIVE CON MIEDOS, CON DEPRESIONES...por el abandono...de tu hermano...-lo ultimo lo dijo en voz baja tapándose la boca, se detuvo cerca escuchándola y cuando volteo a verla su mirada expresaba odio

NO DEBES HABLAR DE HAGALLAS CUANDO NO PUEDES ENFRENTAR A UN HOMBRE -sonrió burlona a ver como se cubría- Si estas sacado todas las cartas.. Mejor dilo todo fuerte y claro MIEDOSA!

Tu...jamás lo comprenderías...por que es tu hermano...meterías las manos al fuego incluso el cuerpo por el...-río mirándola de manera fría-

Ese sujeto... no tiene nada que ver conmigo, pero me alegro que recuerdes las cosas.. Entonces si me hablas de hagallas da el ejemplo-

Crees que no tuve hagallas?-Tomo aire y apretó los puños-¿Has visto a tu prometido en la cama con otra persona teniendo sexo frenéticamente? ¿Se han caído tus ilusiones de boda? ¿Haz tenido que cancelar una boda con invitaciones ya entregadas? ¿Te han hecho abortar? ...Bueno si eso es no tener agallas, si después de eso tratar de seguir con tu vida...es no tener agallas, si..SI HARUKA TENOH NO...NO TENGO HAGALLAS no tengo hagallas...-susurro la última frase, la rubia desvió la mirada a otro lado, todo aquello lo sabia perfectamente, ese era uno de sus motivos y el otro... era su corazón roto, pero no lo iba a revelar

Entonces resuelve este maldito capitulo de tu vida... iras a verlo, que te vaya bien... aurevoir -no se atrevió a mirarla y sin decir otra palabra salio de ahí de inmediato-

No iré a verlo si tu cooperas conmigo, Dame una oportunidad por dios Haruka...-se detuvo aquello le partía el corazón, apretó sus puños con fuerza, era por eso que se alejo de todo, dejo sus estudios, se dedico a cualquier cosa con tal de no volver a ver esto-

No hagas promesas que no están en tu capacidad Michiru -seguía sin verla-

Claro que están en mi capacidad...Haruka... no me conoces... pregúntale a tu hermano cumplí todo todo lo que le prometí… incluso… no denuncie el adulterio…el aborto..nada...-golpeo fuertemente la puerta-

QUE NO ESTAN EN TU CAPACIDAD -volteo a verla molesta- solo obedecías lo que el hacia... a pesar de todo... lo defendiste, por eso... ¡a mi no me hagas promesas! ¡no soy él! -cerro los ojos respirando despacio- Y además ¿para que me necesitas?, ¿porque quieres que yo este en ese viaje?- la chica aguamarina suspiro-

Era una excusa... para conocernos màs y poder...llevar esta tutoria en paz…tu no entiendes… cuando te enamoras… haces lo que sea-

Estas equivocada... lo entiendo perfectamente -su ojos ya no expresaba emoción alguna- realmente no lo entiendes de todo Michiru -le dio la espalda y finalmente se fue de ahí corriendo-

Haruka...si no me ayudas...perderé... mi trabajo...-susurro, saco su celular y marco aquel número-

Halo…si escúchame... No ire a paris no quiero verte, ya no me acoses, ya no me busques y olvídame...si vuelvo a saber de ti...te denuncio… oiste...te denuncio-colgó y comenzó a bajar las escaleras rumbo al patio para salir rumbo a su casa, no quería escuchar nada ni a nadie, ni estar ahi...solo quería llorar, las lagrimas corrían, pasaba por los pasillos y todos la miraban, el maquillaje corrido había terminado de manchar la imagen que apenas se formaba de "La profesora Michiru Kaioh"

**Continuara**

**Notas de las Autoras **

Holiiii! Mars de fuego esta de cumple hoy día 9-de abril- 2014, y de regalo de cumple le hice escribir dos capítulos… Siii ya tenemos el 4 y el 5 listos, solo falta edición y estan bien bonis, asi todos bonitos con golpes, sangre y cosas así. Yo creo que veran unas notas de mars hasta el final, digo la señorita no se digna. En fin, espero que realmente les guste este capi que esta todo intenso ahahahahah nos emocionamos demasiado cuando roleamos y somos un par de dramáticas, lo genial es que nunca nadie sabe que va a pasar, nos dejamos guiar. Lo que tengo que decir acerca de este capitulo es que Haruka es una maldita perra insensible….se que se van a quedar con cara de "what the fuck" si estamos locas y escribimos. Usher les manda saludos estoy segura de ellos… por mi parte BESITOS SUBMARINOS


	4. Recuerdos

**De tu propio chocolate**

_Te me estas yendo como agua del rio_

_Amor Mio, estas aquí pero no estas conmigo_

_No te me vayas que te necesito…para seguir estando_

_Vivo_

**Capítulo IV**

**Recuerdos**

-la aguamarina llego a su casa, se tumbo en la cama y dejo que todo el llanto saliera, miro el porta-retrato y lo aventó contra la pared-

Te odio TENOH, TE ODIO, DESTRUISTE MI VIDA, ME USASTE, ME DEJASTE COMO LA PEOR MUJER DEL MUNDO...ERES MALDITO UN MALDITO...TE ODIO...TIMMY TENOH ¡TE ODIO!.-grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras apretaba la foto quebrada y los cristales se incrustaban en su mano.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

la rubia se había ido en cuanto pudo a toda velocidad a una playa que ella conocía muy bien, durante su niñez y que compartió con su hermano, se encontraba sentada en la arena mientras las lagrimas salía libremente- pero que mujer... para mas IDIOTA! -lo grito con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones- Tan idiota... y se fijo en el otro -abrazo sus piernas contemplado el mar- Aquí fue cuando me lo dijiste... tu gran alegría, por fin unirías tu vida a él... fue cuando decidir retirarme... pero tú.. No te diste cuenta

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Vio la sangre correr manchando la imagen y la alfombra, no podía llamar a nadie, no conocía a nadie ahí..ni siquiera sabia que se encontraría con ella...solo tomo un boleto sin regreso al primer país que vio en la lista...se instalo y busco trabajo.. a la semana ya había resuelto todo tenía trabajo..y ahora..ahora lo iba a perder, iba a vivir en sus recuerdos, ni siquiera iba a intentar suicidarse eso era tan patético-

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Contemplaba el mar, recordaba como esa misma noche después de haberse enterado la gran noticia, no lo pensó ni dos veces y había empaquetado sus cosas y tomo el primer tren que la llevara al lugar más lejano.. Pero eso no evito que ella se enterara de los acontecimientos después, aquello le dolió pero tomo su decisión.. y cambio todo de ella, tuvo que empezar de cero, hace poco se vio obligada a volver a la misma ciudad de la que escapo - En realidad escape de ti.. Michiru..

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Se levanto y miro su mano

Tendré que vendarla… Michiru estás sola y no dependes de nadie, solo haz tu trabajo y ya- paso al botiquín se limpio la herida y se vendo, le dolía tanto pero más le dolía el alma, aquella rubia tenía razón, ella hacia todo lo que aquel hombre le pedía y eso la había denigrado, herido y destrozado-

Supongo que…no tengo hagallas y es mejor que huya de nuevo…mañana iré a renunciar a la escuela y buscare un nuevo trabajo…juntare dinero y volveré a irme…-se miro al espejo y vio su cara destrozada-

Ay Michiru, muñeca de porcelana porque te has roto otra vez-sonrió a su propio alago y tomo su móvil marco un número-

Vamos haruka…Contesta…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Escucho su movil, se extraño por el numero y contesto intentado de sonar normal- ¿Diga?

_Hola..Haruka...soy michiru...este -su voz se entrecortaba por el nudo en la garganta-_

el mundo por un momento se detuvo, apretó uno de sus puños, sentía que no podía controlar sus emociones - Sucede algo Michi? -se mordió la lengua no la llamaba así desde hace tiempo-

_-dio una leve sonrisa- Solo quería pedirte disculpas... lo lamento me deje llevar por las emociones...no era tiempo para encontrarnos..Aun esta todo muy reciente_

-sonrío apenas- cuanto tiempo ha pasado de eso... ¿4 años quizás? -relajo su puño y con sus dedos jugo con la arena- No tienes que disculparte... en cualquier momento eso iba a explotar, pero el tiempo cambia a las personas

_si...oye después de lo sucedido, no quisiera amargarte màs, mañana presentare mi renuncia...en la escuela...-tomo aire- yo sé que tu puedes Haruka, terminaras todo con excelentes calificaciones no seas tan rebelde si..._

-una sonrisa burlona asomo en su rostro- Si renuncias... harás lo mismo que hice una vez... tira todo a la basura... que sepa eso no lo hacías antes.. o al menos asi eras cuando nos veíamos -suspiro- dímelo de frente... si eres capaz... en la playa en donde... me diste la noticia de tu felicidad, la playa donde pasábamos antes... si te atreves -colgó de inmediato-

la chica se quedo mirando por la ventana, suspiro.

-mando un sms a haruka "ya voy" –

-escucho en tono de su móvil pero ni se molesto en obsérvalo, sabia que era la respuesta, abrió su maletín del colegio en donde tenía una muda de ropa... y se cambio rápidamente, después de todo esa playa no era frecuentada-

-la chica aparco en un lugar de la playa, se saco los tacones y salio descalza, sintió como sus pies se hundían en la arena miro el mar y se acerco poco a poco, vio la figura de Haruka sentad en la orilla sonrío dulcemente y llego a sentarse a su lado-

-su vestimenta era una camiseta blanca y unos pantalones de mezclilla, estaba con los ojos cerrados no necesitaba abrirlos, así que hablo- Así que lo hiciste... quien diría que aquí seria la ultima vez que nos veríamos

-Michiru quien vestía un vestido blanco con una franja roja en su cintura miro hacia el frente contemplando el atardecer-

Tu decías que era nuestro lugar especial...aquí pasamos muchas cosas, te conté todo sobre mi, tu trataste de hacer lo mismo...supongo que el destino por una vez fue amable...-abrió los ojos mirándola-

Este sitio era especial en ese entonces... estudiábamos en secundaria y me regañabas por escaparnos... fue buena época -sonrío por primera vez en el día-

Esque tu jamás entendiste, la escuela es primordial, es la base de todo...la mayoría de las cosas se pueden comprar y así…puedes engañarte y...ser feliz-agacho la cabeza, la rubia sonrío-

Nunca me gusto es verdad... si, pero cuando inicias de cero las perspectivas cambian y uno tiene que hacer otras cosas, antes que estudiar -la mira- lo dices mas por la experiencia con... él -regreso su vista al mar-

Por todo, Mis padres, Mis amigos, EL...-las lagrimas volvieron a brotar-

Cuando recién llegue aquí, lo primero que hice fue venir aquí...al día siguiente regrese y le di a la marea mis recuerdos...

Las pruebas de embarazos, una invitación de boda triturada, las fotos de lo que seria mi bebe...-tomo aire- cartas, cotizaciones, bocetos, dibujos incluso el anillo de compromiso... todo hecho cenizas...vi como el mar se las tragaba y me aventaba a comenzar una nueva vida...

A pesar de deshacerme de todo me dije, hay algo que jamás cambiaras por que no quieres, Haruka jamás dejara de ser tu cuñada-sonrío- éramos las mejores amigas , la expresión de la rubia cambio a una sin emoción y suspiro-

Lo has dicho... en esa época, lo éramos... ahora ya no, mucho cambio -le miro encogiéndose de hombros- Pero hay cosas que uno mantienen guardado para si mismo... y aunque te alejes para el bien, todo termina mal

Ya no eres... ¿mi mejor amiga entonces?-la agumarina le miro de una manera preocupada

Yo... -suspiro cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, la volteo a ver, le tomo con delicadeza el rostro, observándola a los ojos- no lo creo... -no lo pensó mas y junto sus labios a los de ella, en un beso tímido y breve, se separo poniéndose de pie- no creo.. q desees volver... a verme por el y por esto -dio media vuelta hacia su motocicleta-

¡Oye!- se levanto apoyando su mano lastimada- ¡auch!-apretó su mano contra su pecho para calmar el dolor, las vendas comenzaban a mancharse de carmín- Espera Haruka...

¿Te gustaría...confesarme algo...? -volteo a verla mirando primero la mano-¿ Estas bien?... ¿tu mano? -la miro preocupada- Prefiero no... me odiarías después, te llevo a que te revise la mano?

No... no te preocupes... solo es una pequeña cortada...-las vendas obscurecían mas- Tu...no te fuiste por estudios de Paris...¿cierto?

-se acerco a ella omitiendo la pregunta y tomando su mano- Esto es serio -arranco un trozo de tela de su camisa, para luego retirarle las vendas y enseguida vendarle con la tela haciendo una presión para que disminuya el sangrado- debes tener mas cuidado Michiru

Haruka... respóndeme-fue una orden- dime la verdad...-la miro a los ojos a la vez que soltaba su mano con delicadeza-

Si lo hubiera sido... no estaría en preparatoria todavía

¿Porque me mentiste?...cuando te fuiste todo cambio y entonces Timmy cambio no era quien yo creía y...me abandonaste cuando mas te necesite

No tuve otra opción, si te decía la verdad... arruinaría todo y no me dejarías ir... mentí por tu bien... hubiera sido peor si me quedaba, él solo te mostró su verdadero ser... cuando la competencia fue eliminada

Haruka... ¿porque no me lo advertiste?...-

Lo hice... pero tu ilusión, tu alegría... era cosas que no te dejaba ver mis advertencias-

Haruka... un bebe inocente pago las consecuencias ¿tu lo sabias verdad?

¿Por que no me buscaste?...Estuve apunto de morir hospitalizada por ese aborto ilegal...por que ruka...por que

No podía hacerlo... no podía... me entere después, cuando estaba lejos y segura -bajo la mirada y levanto su camisa dejando ver una cicatriz en su costado- no podía irte a buscar

¿Qué es eso?-

Una cicatriz... de una puñalada -se río a decirlo- algo si sentido... pero valió la pena en su momento

¿Quien lo hizo?- pasó su mano por la marca de la rubia y sintió un escalofrío que invadía su cuerpo-

-un escalofrío invadió su cuerpo- No necesitas pensarlo mucho... de quien se trato

Timmy... ¿por qué?-

Para que no te dijera lo que pasaba... fue una pelea tonta, por eso... el último día que nos vimos... por algo te insistí mucho... pero te vi tan feliz... y no pude-Michiru recargo su rostro en el pecho de la rubia y la abrazo por la cintura- perdóname...-susurro, la rubia la abrazo fuerte y negó besando su frente-

Tu no tuviste la culpa... de ello-Michiru se paro en puntillas y la miro su cara radiante contrastaba con el color naranja del cielo-

R...u...k...a- fue ella quien ahora unía levemente sus labios con los de la rubia fundiéndose en un eterno beso.

**Continuara…**

**Notas de las autoras**

Chiquito pero boniiito, este capi debería haber sido para ayer pero, debo confesarles que estuve muy ocupada. Subo los capítulos desde mi trabajo y aquí los edito como algunos ya saben ajajaja entonces loa más probable es que las actualizaciones estén llegando en las mañanas y trataré de los viernes actualizar una vez más en la noche y los sabados y domingos actualización continua. Chicos REGAÑEN A USHER! Porque solo se conecta en las noches cuando estoy muriéndome de sueño y solo roleamos media hora ahahahaha, por eso el capi seis nos esta costando un poco. ¿Qué puedo deir de este capi?... Maldito TIMMY HIRIO A MI HARUKIITA!, todos odien a Timmy. ¿Quiere romance y sexo?...

Pues estan en el fic equivocado ajajajajaja, jurábamos tanto mars como yo que ese fic iba a ser solo humor…se volvió más dramático que una novela de Paulo Coelho.

¿Por qué le digo Charlotte o Usher a Mars? Por el Libro de Ghostgirl ella es muy parecida a la protagonista de esa saga de Tonya Hurley ajajajajajajajaj LOS AMO GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS, entre mas coments mas actualizaciones!

BESOSSS SUBMARINOS


	5. La playa

**De tu propio Chocolate**

_Siento como si tocara el cielo y las estrellas con la punta de mis manos, me elevas hasta el cielo con tus labios_

_Siento como si estuviese _

_Soñando_

**Capitulo V **

**La playa **

-se paro en puntillas y la miro su cara radiante contrastaba con el color naranja del cielo- R...u...k...a- fue ella quien ahora unía levemente sus labios con los de la rubia

-abrió los ojos sorprendida, aquello solo podía pasar en sus locos sueños, cerró los ojos correspondiendo el beso, abrazando a la aguamarina por la cintura-

-estaba viviendo en una fantasía, sintió los labios d la chica correspondiéndole entonces abrió los ojos de golpe y se separo abruptamente

Perdón...ya no quiero hacerte más daño...será mejor que renuncie

-la tomo de los hombros por un momento asustada, pero mantuvo la calma- Escúchame.. No renuncies a tu trabajo, a tu vida... has rehecho tu vida -le sonrió- No me haces daño... lo único que te pido, olvídate todo lo relacionado a los Tenoh -beso tu frente- No permitiré... que vuelvas a pasar por aquello... -le acaricio el rostro- No volverás a verme -se separo no sin antes besar su mejilla y alejándose-

Si tú te vas...yo... no podría...vivir

-se asusto al haberlo dicho y se sonrojo por completo, volteo a verla arqueado una ceja y riendo-

Aléjate de los Tenoh... sigue siendo tu misma... y si te hace bien.. Olvida lo que sucedió -le dolía decirlo pero era por su bien-

si te vas perderé mi empleo...además... tus estudios...es tu última oportunidad...tus fans que le dirás a tus fans- no podía permitir que se fuera-

Solo eres responsable de mi castigo... puedo ir estudiar a otra parte supongo -sonrió forzadamente- Mis fans... sé que dirán si a todo

Recuerdas cuando "Timy" me llevo serenata aunque me costó creerlo...sé que eras tu

El ramo de rosas en mi primer exposición, cuando "Timmy" estaba ahí en la puerta para recibirme con ese ramo...sabía que eras tu...

Las veces que fuimos a bailar...

Y cuando le di mi primer beso a " Timmy" aunque le mentí diciendo que yo ya había besado y estado con mas hombres...no era verdad y mi primer beso...fuiste tú no el...

yo sé cuantas veces te hiciste pasar por el...-desvió la mirada a otro lado con una sonrisa tonta en su rostro- Si.. Los beneficios de tener un gemelo creo, pero aun así... te quedaste con él, y tú te estabas convirtiendo en una mujer prestigiosa... alguien quien él no dejaría ir

Fui una tonta tenía miedo que fuera solo parte de un juego de gemelos...pero a ti te vi tan insegura tan evitante y el me engañaba fingía amor el se comprometió conmigo y tu huiste y entonces me confundí...y vi que era a Timmy al que le gustaba y no a ti...

Quieres la verdad... al principio lo hice ya a las malas y todo eso, te veía era interesada en él, yo solo era tu amiga... entonces... me gustabas y en un punto termino mas allá de eso... eso no estaba en los planes de él... y toco eliminar.. a quien se interponía.. de ahí la cicatriz... huir, por tu bien, pensé que no te haría daño si me iba... al tiempo me entere de lo que sucedió, lamento todo lo que te paso Michiru.. por eso no te convengo y debo irme

No te vayas...yo soy la recién llegada a mi me toca irme...es que yo lo sospechaba entonces Timmy me dijo que asi eras con todas y yo... te veía de fiesta en fiesta... le coqueteabas a todas las paseabas y pasabas la noche "divirtiéndote" con ellas...no queria ser usada

Te dijo una verdad a medias, no soy con todas así… pero en esa época si lo hice porque no me entendía... a la única mujer que no quería lastimar era a ti, a la única que quería tener... amar, y estabas con él... tu quédate aquí, si se lo que te conviene lo mejor es irme Michi... desde que me fui... no vivo en un lugar fijo

ruka...¿no tienes a donde ir?

Vivo como los nómadas -rie, esperando hacerla reír- un día aquí y otro allá

-agacho su cabeza escondiendo las lágrimas, apretó su mano lastimada-

¡Tengo una idea!... déjame terminar el curso contigo, permíteme ser tu tutora y ayudarte con la prepa y el examen para la universidad...una vez terminado esto...podrás marcharte para siempre...-puso sus manos en su pecho e hizo la cara más tierna que jamás habría hecho en la vida- por favor

-la miro nerviosa- ¡eso es hacerme trampa! -trataba de mirar a otros lados para no ver la carita- michi... no estás siendo justa conmigo

-la cargo en brazos y se la llevo para el mar- y por tanto el agua salada le hara maravillas a tu mano

noooo bajameee... nooo me ardera!, si me prometes eso... ire con un doctor a que me cure

Te conosco y la promesa del doctor...es uno de tus trucos viejos -se metio en el agua con ella y camina acercándose cada vez más a las olas-

te lo prometo por lo que más quieras...me acompañaras...ahora mismo iremos...solo prométemelo!

De verdad -las olas ya la golpea a la altura de la cintura- entonces está bien -la suelta y en ese momento una ola las golpeio empapadolas- jajajajaja

Haruka Tenoh! Ve lo que hiciste...era nuevo...- miro su vestido empapado mientras su piel queda expuesta a las miradas pues con lo empapado se transparentaba aquella tela blanca-Grosera!

-se sonrojo a verla- uuuuy que buenas curvas michi -rio y luego salió corriendo como pudo para alejarse- ¡me prometiste ir al médico!

Pero no voy a ir así...- camino sin prisas viendo como oscurecía- Haruka...para cualquier cosa que necesites...incluso quedarte ahí... te ofrezco mi casa- se puso seria y se recargo en su auto-

No es necesario... estoy en un departamento, así que no te preocupes -le sonrió exprimiéndose la ropa y la miro- y si iras al medico así

No...Primero me iré a cambiar y después iré...no voy a ir así.

-la rubia miro hacia el mar de nuevo- si quieres otro baño no te haría mal

-la aguamarina entro a su auto y rápidamente aseguro la puerta, bajo un poco el vidrio-

No...Este vestido es carísimo como para echarlo a perder...bastante me costó sacarle el dinero a los Tenoh como para arruinar mi primer vestido comprado con esa fortuna-rio mirándola-

Creerme el mismo en varios bajos los he visto a precios mas económicos... -le acaricio el rostro- bueno entonces a su casa y de derecho al médico,¿ vale?... iré a "casa" -se dirigió a su moto-

¡Haruka! Enserio si necesitas algo...sabrás como encontrarme era la casa de tus padres- rio con triunfo y encendió el auto, aventó un beso al aire dirigido a la rubia-

No me veras por ahí... -dijo en voz baja, subió a su motocicleta y salió con rumbo para su departamento-

- Michiru arranco el auto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, aun saboreaba aquellos besos- sus labios son tan suaves... tan delicio...sos - suspiro- es tu alumna y debes olvidar esto...es tu alumna solo tu alumna...

Continuara

**Notas de las autoras: **

Hola!, ya sè que el capi esta mega cortísimo, no nos maten muajaja al fìn vengo acompañada de la hermosisimaa MARS DE FUEGO..la Usher

Mars: Por fin la explotadora me deja libre! xD si fue cortito pero ya no fue culpa.. ya hicimos uno recontraaa que largo, y la culpa es Scarlett por tener un horario mas irregular que el mio jajajaja ahora ya tenemos mas personajes y la pregunta del millon es... envio a haruka a la china? Jaja

Michi: No, no mejor que Michiru se vaya y asì para ya no molestar a Ruka

Mars: Nos mataran a las dos asi jajaja par de dramaticas que somos

Michi: En fin chicas ya tenemos escrito hasta el capitulo mil, ajajaja bueno no tanto asì pero tenemos 55 paginas de word esperando por ser editadas..como Mars es bien vaga las edito yo u.u , Espero de corazón que les este gustando mucho el fic, y prometo que para el lunes tendrán ya en read 3 capis màs subidos

Mars: ella decidio hacerse cargo de las edicciones, no es culpa mia.. la universidad me tiene absorbida hasta el sabado estudio, y espero que les guste el fic como va

Michi: por que ella nisiquiera se ofreció!. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEERNOSSSS HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPI BESIIITOS SUBMARINOS

Michi : por que ella nisiquiera se ofreció!. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEERNOSSSS HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPI BESIIITOS SUBMARINOS

Mars: ¬,¬U


	6. Visita improvisada

_Amarte fue una vez mi perdición, ahora a tenerte de nuevo_

_Temo que esto solo sea un juego del destino_

**Capítulo VI**

**Visita improvisada **

La aguamarina llego a su casa, el vestido aun seguía húmedo sonreía mientras se introducía al baño.

Haruka... por que se cruzaron nuestros caminos hasta ahora...- salió duchada en jeans de mezclilla y una blusa color rosa- Mmmm tengo que ir al hospital...

Se dejo caer en la cama y miro al techo- te...am...- se quedo callada-... no Michiru no más...

Se levanto perezosa y tomo las llaves de su auto y salió rumbo al hospital

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Llego a su departamento apenas se desvistió se acostó en la cama pensativa- Ahora si las cosas se me salieron de control -se acaricio el costado de su cuerpo tocado la cicatriz- Mis propios sentimientos fueron los causantes de todo... debí mantener la distancia

-suspiro cerrando los ojos, tocándose apenas los labios- Ese sabor... pero no creo q me quiera... digo soy la gemela de ese cretino y ella a quien ama es a él

Se cambio de ropa, vistiendo unos pantalones negros y una camisa azul marino, para luego salir de su departamento para dar una vuelta

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

regreso del hospital ya con su mano vendada y con tratamiento médico, se sentó en su escritorio que tenia dentro d un cuarto adecuado para estudio y abrió la tarea que la rubia había entregado-

-Michiru suspiro resignada- por más sexy que seas...solo copiaste! El artículo de wikipedia!

No tiene caso...- marco en la esquina de la hoja un cero con tinta color roja y tomo el informe que la rubia había elaborado- haber con que sorpresitas...sales... Así que eres mala para las matemáticas, las ciencias física y química, historia te aburre; sociales la consideras inservible...por los dioses son todas las materias...excepto biología que llevas...ay dios un punto menos y no pasas...-tomo unos lentes para mejorar su visión y comenzó a escribir el reporte, después de escribir arduamente, paro por un momento y toco sus labios- ¿estarás durmiendo ya?...

-Bostezo y estiro sus brazos- debería dormir

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Se dedico a dar vueltas por la ciudad aparte de que se moría de hambre-

-no supo en qué momento llego hasta la que fue la casa de sus padres, se quedo contemplado la casa por un momento- No puedo creer... que este aquí -saco su móvil y marco el numero q antes le llamara, empezó a timbra-

-la chica alcanzo el móvil-

Si ¿quién habla?-contesto entrando en su cuarto y encendiendo la luz-

-observo la luz- No sabía que usaras esa habitación... digo que sepa era la habitación que menos te gustaba estar, cuando te quedabas a dormir y te colabas en la mía

-la chica se sobre salto un poco y sonrió- la acople a mis necesidades- se acerco a la ventana con las cortinas aun cerradas y su reflejo ahí. Se soltó el cabello-

-arqueo una ceja viendo- No sabía que una maestra podía ejercer de stripper también

-rio divertida viendo la sombra- Porque decidiste quédate en aquella casa

Sabias que lo que estás haciendo es ilegal y se llama acoso o espionaje...? Mejor pasa y te cuento- colgó la llamada e inmediatamente estaba en la puerta abriéndola

-hizo una mueca de disgusto y se quedo sentada sobre su motocicleta- No entrare a esa casa

- la chica desde la puerta le miro- ¿Por qué?...

- Es un secreto -suspiro resignada y se bajo acercándose a la puerta- Esto ya es muy cerca

Oye ya esta redecorada no queda nada...cambie todo...papel tapiz. Alfombras, muebles, puertas todos...- se hizo a un lado- adelante...pasa

-evito mirarla, si era sincera no quería volver ahí, pero ya que- Esta bien -entro a la casa viendo la decoración- vaya si las has cambiando

Claro...es mi casa ahora son mis gustos- cerró la puerta tras ella-

Te ofrezco algo de ¿comer o beber?

No gracias así está bien -tomo asiento en la sala-

- la chica escucho el estomago de la rubia- creo que él no está de acuerdo...

-volteo el rostro sonrojada- estoy bien... jejeje no te preocupes

Tengo sándwiches...creí que hay guiso que cocine ayer...o ¿pedimos pizza? - sonrió al verla sonrojada-

-la miro- mejor pizza... q recuerde antes la cocina no era lo tuyo

Antes... - tomo el teléfono de casa y ordeno pizza- Ahora soy diferente

-la miro de pies a cabeza- hay cosas que nunca cambia

Por ejemplo- tomo lugar frente Ella-

-sonrió un poco divertida- Sigues siendo una gruñona

-Y tú una grosera

-Y tú una creída

-Ególatra...

-Sabionda-

-Uyyy eso no es insulto-sonrió la chica

-la miro de pies a cabeza- exhibicionista si

Ajajajajajaja-se deja caer en el sofá- aaaaah Uy si súper recontra mega exhibicionista Hahahaha anda boba toma asiento

-tomo asiento en otro sofá

Me quede en esta casa...porque después de ese trago amargo que pase... Tus padres temían por su reputación... y yo tenía sed de venganza

Con el fin de no decir nada me quede con esta casa la mitad de la herencia un coche y algunos tiliches más

-la escucha en completo silencio para luego hablar- deseabas destruir a los Tenoh

Así es...pero no se puede y yo gane muchas cosas

-Ganaste mucho a decir verdad

-¿Tú crees?

-Si así veo

-Bueno y entonces. Este es mi hogar

-Te has ganado una vida de lujo... una gran casa, y todo gracias a un idiota

-Si...- la miro- Haruka yo te...- el timbre sonó, la aguamarina miro asesinamente hacia el pasillo que llevaba a la puerta principal-Debe ser la pizza...- se levanto y camino hacia a la puerta-

-la siguió con la mirada, suspirando aliviada, se quedo esperando-

-regreso con una caja en mano y una bolsa enorme- Pasemos al comedor...-la rubia se puso de pie y la siguió al comedor mientras que Michiru puso la caja y la bolsa en la mesa- Hay... pizza, pollo frito, papás fritas, hamburguesas, puré y unas bolitas rellenas con queso riquísimas-

-parpadeo sorprendida por tanta comida- ammm ¿si te comes todo esto?

No...tú tienes un enorme apetito y sé que mueres por todo esto

-se sonrojo apenada lo cierto es que de tragona no se le ha quitado nada de nada, sin decir ninguna palabra tomo una rebanada comenzado a comer, Michiru se sentó y la observo- Y bueno tengo a tu papá amenazado...

-se cubrió la boca tosiendo- ¿con que?

Si quita mis obras de la galería pues...hablo...tengo muchas pruebas en su contra de sus fraudes...cada semana mando 20 obras a París y él me deposita el dinero de la venta...

Oh vaya -se quedo callada continua devorado la comida-

- la chica tomo discretamente una papa frita y la mordió- es que tengo que mantenerme de algo...aunque...ni todo el dinero del mundo va a llenar ese vacío o recuperar mi dignidad...-se llevo a la papa a la boca-

-asintió con la cabeza comiendo una presa del pollo frito- todo se recuperar en algún momento

- la miro y sonrió- Yo sabía que no te resistirías a este manjar...

-se apeno y dejo de comer mirándola- ay malos hábitos q no se cambian

-le sonrió- y ¿qué haces? tu además de fastidiar a toda la preparatoria

-le miro- trabajar... y estar en casa

¿En que trabajas?-se mostro interesada y tomo una pieza de pollo-

En el taller al q me dejaste -la miro- no es lo más interesante del mundo pero bueno

Para mí sí... ¿qué haces?-dio una mordida nada discreta al pollo-dios esto es deliciooooso

-arqueo una ceja- mecánico -se encoje de hombros- mientras me pague mis gastos... está bien

Y ¿te gusta mucho?-termino la pieza de pollo en tiempo record y tomo una rebanada de piza dando una mordida rápidamente-

Siiiiii -la miro sonriendo- recuerda todo lo q son autos o motocicletas me encanta

¿Podrías ser el mecánico exclusivo del mío? te pagaría muy bien-

Jajaja si podría jaja-la conversación era muy amena.

Muy bien...- suspiro- ya que estas por aquí...estuve revisando tu trabajo de la biografía de Da Vinci.

¿Y que tal mi trabajo?

No tienes idea de lo que hiciste ¿verdad?

Claro, si lo hice

Tenoh-se levanto y la tomo de la camisa acercándola a ella- COPIASTE TAL CUAL TODO EL ARTICULO DE WIKIPEDIA-la miro amenazadoramente-

Rio y le tomo de la mano soltándose- Ey cuidado es la única limpia... y era el articulo ¡completo! q esperabas que hiciera

Que tomaras un libro... ¿única limpia?

Si tome libros... pero estaba ocupada así q wikipedia facilito la labor -la miro desafiante y sin contestar a la pregunto volvió a comer-

Eres una floja...ni siquiera eres capaz de traer la tarea bien...la harás de nuevo ahora quiero 20 hojas...también vi tu informe...solo eres relativamente buena en Biología...

Asiente- si, si, si, si sensei

No te burles... sé que eres inteligente... ¿por que eres tan floja?

Porque si lo soy

-se deja caer en la silla de alado- pero vas a mejorar ¿verdad?

-la miro y le sonríe- si

La chica se recargo en la silla y de repente todas las luces de la casa se apagaron de golpe-

Ay! no...- la habitación se ilumino con una luz blanca. Resultado de un relámpago y en cuestión se segundos se desato una tormenta eléctrica.

Notas de autoras:

Mars: Hola, ya porque me hicieron mucha mala fama, he hecho la edición de este capi, el cual espero que les guste y cualquier opinión en los reviews, primero que nada quienes hayan leído mis historias… una gran disculpa por no actualizar creo que en un año pero se me murieron las ideas en mis fics, aunque trato de continuar escribiéndolos jeje y muchas gracias a quienes me desearon feliz cumpleaños el día 9 de abril, y pues ya por fin un acercamiento Jajaja, se hizo el milagro Jajaja espero que les guste. Mi queridísima Scarlett como prometió aunque dijo para el lunes, tendrá creo que tres o cuatro capis en un día, todo depende de cómo estemos disponibles de tiempo, Sin mas que decir, esperamos sus comentarios, abrazos y besos de partes de ambas. Atte. Mars de Fuego


	7. Confesion a medias

**De tu propio chocolate **

_Estar cerca de ti, es como el paraíso y el infierno al mismo tiempo_

_¿Algún día seré capaz de decirte lo que siento? _

**Capítulo VII**

**CONFESION A MEDIAS**

La rubia volteo a ver hacia la venta- rayos!... ahora ¿cómo voy a casa? -suspiro- parece que tendrás que estar acompañada de tu estudiante estrella -se quedo pensativa- mmm no esta tan fuerte para conducir -se puso de pie-

A dónde vas!?-la aguamarina se levanto con ella-

-la miro extrañada- pues a mi casa... antes de q la tormenta empeore Michiru

NO ME VAS A DEJAR SOLA!-hablo alarmada- Digooooo no vas a manejar así hay truenos relámpagos...la calle esta mojadaaa.

Rio divertida y camino hacia la puerta- Apenas empieza michi... y -la volteo a ver con una sonrisa coqueta- además de mojarme no creo q suceda mayores

-Te puede caer un rayo! El metal de tu moto los atraerá! -un relámpago más y la tormenta empeoro con un estruendoso y aterrador trueno que hizo que la aguamarina soltara un grito abrazándose así-

Haruka apenas se sobresalto y se acerco a ella poniendo sobre sus hombros, su chaqueta- ¿aun le temes a las tormentas?

-N...no...me...me pesco...desprevenida es todo - un relámpago más y Michiru atino a abrazar a la rubia fuertemente- Es peligroso...

Sonrió abrazándola fuerte- por supuesto michi... lo q tu digas -le acaricio el cabello.

I...re por unas velas- con esfuerzo llego hasta el refrigerador saco una vela y palpo buscando con que encenderla, después de un tiempo encendió la vela y alumbro su camino- Sería mejor que...metieras la moto a la cochera... -en ese breve tiempo y a oscuras la rubia fue a recorrer la casa, se percato que la rubia no estaba-¿Haruka?...-observo a su alrededor con temor- Haru...ka... ¿donde estas?

Por su parte la rubia recorrió la casa a ciegas y a momentos se escuchaba ruidos, que era de los tropezones que se daban, se metió en una de las habitaciones

Haruka...-camino con cuidado, tomo un candelabro coloco la vela y avanzo poco a poco- Haruka... si es una broma te vas a arrepentir...-en eso otro relámpago cayo- HARUKA!- subió espantada y topo con la puerta de su dormitorio-

La vio pasar verla, así le causaba gracia y de manera silenciosa se acerco a la aguamarina y la abrazo por detrás susurrándole- buuuu. –a lo cual la chica grito desesperada y trato de huir-

-Ashhhhhhhhhhhh eressssss una desgraciada!-trataba de recuperar el aliento-

Haruka la soltó abrazándose a si misma riendo a carcajadas- jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja Jajaja tu cara jajajajaja fue única jajajajaja.

-Ja ja ja que risa... ¿donde quieres dormir?-la aguamarina estaba molesta-

La rubia dio la media vuelta haciendo un gesto de despedida con la mano- en algún rincón.

-Todas las habitaciones tienen cama un candelabro con velas aquí están los cerillos- Michiru le ofreció la caja-

La miro y dio un beso en su frente- buenas noches... los necesitas tu mas q yo -saco una pequeña linterna q era el llavero de sus llaves y se fue por el pasillo-

-¿Por queee no me dejas esa?- dijo viendo como se perdía en la oscuridad del pasillo

-¡Porque tú necesitas los cerillos! -se escucho luego de oírse cerrar una puerta.

-Para que...-susurro entrando a su habitación que se encontraba más grande que nunca puso el candelabro en una mesa de noche y se cambio… Se puso un camisón blanco corto y de tirantes gruesos, se recostó y apago las velas.

Entro en la primera habitación que le pareció cómoda, apago la linterna quitándose los zapatos y el pantalón para luego acostarse en la cama, hundió su rostro en la almohada- ella no ha cambiando en nada... linda cuñada q sigue siendo -en un momento se quedo plácidamente dormida abrazando la almohada, la tormenta no le afectaba en lo más mínimo-

La noche pasaba lentamente, tenía los ojos abiertos y miraba la lluvia, las relámpagos iluminaban la habitación, daba vueltas en la cama que le parecía incomoda, un relámpago inmenso se hizo presente, ella cerró los ojos esperando el trueno- la luz es mas rápida que el sonido, la luz e mas rápida que el sonido- susurraba auto convenciéndose, paso el tiempo y la lluvia caía la chica abrió los ojos y fue ahí cuando el sonido llego haciéndola temblar y abrazar la almohada, dio otra vuelta más y se sentó en la cama- no puedo -se paro y camino lentamente, salió del cuarto y fue abriendo cada puerta que se encontraba, en eso otro relámpago cayó, haciendo q todo se iluminara. La chica apresuro su paso abrió la ultima puerta, ahí el sonido era nulo y el cuarto no tenía ventanas en donde se filtrara la luz, palpo hasta la cama y guiándose con sus manos llego hasta la cabecera, se sentó y recostó, al acomodarse sintió el cuerpo de la rubia durmiendo-

Sintió el peso de alguien pero jalo de las sabanas para cubrirse mejor y dar la espalda-

Michiru trato de no moverse, se acomodaba lentamente quedo con su pecho pegado a la espalda de la rubia, aspiro su olor amaba ese aroma esa colonia la volvía loca...

Abrió los ojos pero se mantuvo quieta, se escuchaba la tormenta pero a lo q más le prestaba atención era a la respiración de la chica que estaba a lado suyo-

No lo pensó más y haciendo un esfuerzo pasó una de sus manos por su espalda abrazándola y pegándose más a ella- Me gustas-susurro- siempre lo hiciste...soy una tonta...

Se puso roja de solamente escucharla, y se quedo con mas razón callada para escuchar algo mas, claro si es que lo decía-

-A veces pienso... si me di cuenta porque no ataque desde el principio...pero todos esos malos comentarios acerca de ti y tu fama de jugar con las chicas...me daba miedo era una niña enamorada del lobo feroz... Y ahora el destino nos junta...si tan solo hubiese sido en otro momento...no yo...siendo tu profesora...-se aferro más al cuerpo de la rubia-una sonrisa asomo en el rostro de Haruka y cerró los ojos haciéndose la dormida- Puedo atreverme a decir que te amo... es un sentir inexplicable toda tu eres perfecta...-suspiro- pero no cambias...sigues enamorando a niñas de prepa...jugando al amor... ¿cuántas habrán pasado por tu cama?... Supongo que muchas...pero apuesto que nunca una mujer de verdad...alguien de tu edad... –Haruka se quedo pensativa mientras la escuchaba, la verdad era que si alguna q otra estuvo en su cama y de distintas edades... pero solo eran noches de juego, de pasión, de momentos, no serias- Moriría por ser la primera...moriría por enseñarte a amar...por dominarte...por embrujarte y tenerte solo para mi...-pego su boca a la espalda de la rubia y la beso- pero no es correcto...y no sucederá

Cerro sus ojos disfrutado la sensación, y no pudo contenerse mas... en un rápido movimiento dio la vuelta se coloca encima de la aguamarina y le sostuvo las manos observándola directamente a los ojos- ¿Y que es corrector sirena? -no sabía porque reaccionaba así ni siquiera espero respuesta para besar sus labios de una manera apasionada-

Primero se dejo llevar pero cerró los labios y trato de frenar a la rubia- E...s...p...e...r…a -trato de mover sus manos pero ella siempre había sido más fuerte-

Se separo un momento mirándola, la sostenía fuertemente pero sin lastimarla- ¿qué sucede? -su respiración era agitada- Yo... Lo siento -agacho la mirada apenada, ya metió la pata.

La chica la contemplo encima de ella sus ojos azules resaltaban con la oscuridad, solo una de sus manos y le acaricio el rostro- soy tu profesora, tu tutora, fui tu cuñada, tu mejor amiga... ¿crees que esto esté bien?

La miro a los ojos, esos ojos que desde hace mucho le atrajeron pero como siempre todo estaba mal, una sonrisa divertida asomo en su rostro- Alguna vez... he hecho algo de lo que se considera bien -no dijo ni una palabra más para volver a besarla-

La aguamarina sonrió y pasó sus manos por el cabello corto de la chica- Claro que si has hecho cosas buenas...

No lo creo, pero si tu lo dices-desvió la mirada confundida.

El no querer romper mi ilusión con Timmy es algo bueno... cuando cambiaste la venda de mi herida por tu camisa...mmm vas a ser mi mecánico... Todo eso es bueno-sonrió y se quedo contemplándola-

Le regreso la sonrisa y beso su frente- entonces te creeré...

Escuchaste todo ¿cierto?-pregunto Michiru sin apartar la mirada de ella.

Si... bonita declaración la tuya -se retiro de encima de la aguamarina, para acostarse en su lado de la cama-

Se sonrojo al instante y suspiro- Espero que esto no le reste el respeto que debes de darme por ser tu maestra

Le dio la espalda para que no viera la expresión de su rostro, el cual era un poco triste- Claro, claro lo que digas.

Michiru paso uno de sus dedos por la espalda de la rubia- tienes músculos fuertes

Cerró los ojos sonriendo- gracias... jeje sabes que siempre le he voy a los deportes

-Si... qué bueno que no pierdas esa costumbre-volvió a abrazarla por la espalda y acaricio el vientre de la rubia-

Ahora se sonrojo, su vientre se podría decir que era sensible, poso una mano sobre las de la aguamarina teniendo una sonrisa tonta en su rostro, Michiru junto su cara al cuello de la rubia y suspiro- me encanta tu olor...Ruka

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo- michi... no tientes a tu suerte -la chica no escucho y se acerco más a ella juntando todo su cuerpo-

Volteo viéndola de frente- eres una necia... -le acaricio el rostro, esta vez se inclino empezado a besarle el cuello mientras la tomaba de la cintura, la aguamarina cerró los ojos y suspiraba un poco agitada - Supongo que...eres una experta...en...esto.

-Será... al revés -continuaba con los besos mientras las manos subían y bajaba recorriendo el cuerpo de la aguamarina-

-Yo...no...Tengo...experiencia...-al contacto con las manos de la rubia un escalofrió la invadía-

Se separo con la respiración agitada- Que sepa... si las tienes Michi -una de sus manos bajo a la pierna de la aguamarina, la cual poso en su cintura juntándola a su cuerpo.

La chica se estremeció- Solo me acosté tres veces...con...el supongo que por eso me engaño... Llegaba cansada y el no me motivaba del todo tu sabes...no me excitaba... y la tercera vez fue meramente para el embarazo...

Suspiro negando, beso su frente y la soltó con delicadeza acomodándose para volver a dormir- Entiendo... ahora duerme Michi... tienes que ir a dar clases

La aguamarina se quedo en shock, pero no estaba dispuesta a rogarle por sexo, suspiro resignada y se levanto de la cama- la rubia intento de contener su risa y se hizo la dormida, en ese momento se escucho como las ventanas se estremecía por un trueno. Michiru dudo un poco, pero volvió a suspirar- Que pases buenas noches -hablo un poco fría y salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta detrás de ella-

Escucho en silencio aferrándose a la sabana, ella no podía detenerla, las cosas cambiaron.

Vio como las luces del comedor se encontraban encendidas, suspiro y bajo a apagar todo, regreso a oscuras, entro a su cuarto y se sentó en la cama abrazándose a sí misma.

A ver que ya no estaba se sentó y en signo de frustración, se paso, las manos por su cabello- no le convengo... pero siempre necia -se puso de pie, volviendo a vestirse.

Lloraba en silencio, aquellos recuerdos pasaban en su mente más lucidos, como si hubiese sucedido ayer, aunque esta vez se encontraba detalles de los cuales no se percato...siempre que lloraba Haruka estaba ahí para consolarle, tomo una almohada la coloco en sus rodillas y apoyo su cabeza ahí- ya es tan tarde

Se sentó en la cama mordiéndose los labios, molesta- si tan solo... no le hubiera hecho ese favor a ese idiota, si no me hubiera atrevido a mirarla de otra manera… si tal solo... no me hubiera fijado en ella -se levanto- no puedo seguir... y la tormenta esta empezado a disminuir... -suspiro profundamente- esperare un momento mas

Michiru ahora estaba viendo por la ventana la lluvia caía y las gotas resbalaban por el vidrio, las calles vacías y las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas- La lluvia disminuye y en cualquier momento saldrás como amante quien acaba de cometer un acto de adulterio, a oscuras, en silencio sin aviso alguno.

Camino por la casa- Porque justamente ahora... todo esto tiene que pasar -en el comedor observo que la lluvia disminuía- Es ahora... perdóname -salió de la casa, subió en su motocicleta, la cual acelero de inmediato alejándose de aquella casa, huyendo de nuevo.

Se quedo en la ventana observando la oscuridad, miro como salió corriendo monto a la moto y se alejo de ahí, ni siquiera había volteado a verla- Haruka...espero...no olvides tu tarea- susurro llorando a grito abierto-

Aceleraba desesperada- Esto fue un terrible error -para cuando llego a su departamento empapada, comprobó... que faltaba poquito para el amanecer y lo peor... clases- ¡esto no puede ser!

La alarma de Michiru sonó rompiendo el silencio de la casa, voltio a verla, se acerco y sin emoción alguna se metió a bañar.

Todo había salido mal, pero aun así en su mente el rostro de la aguamarina no salía y menos en poder sentirla así sea un momento -Mejor ni voy -se acostó a dormir pero de repente una llamada le interrumpió- ¡ahora que!... diga -contesto a regañones.

-_Hola cielo...por fin te dignas a contestar..._ -los ojos de la rubia se abrieron sorprendida pero siguió escuchando- _Te extraño mucho... me dijiste que apenas encontraras un lugar decente me avisarías... pero como siempre hago yo el trabajo_.

-Yo... pues, que te puedo decir hermosa... he estado muy ocupada -suspiro preocupada, ahora si la cosa iba a ser peor.

-_Pues mi vida hoy ingreso... espero verte, ya solo falta unos minutos… te amo haru_ -la rubia suspiro un poco irritada a lo que solo respondió con un "yo también" y colgó el teléfono.

Notas de las Autoras:

Mars: Bien lo único que puedo decir… ¿qué les parece?, ha habido de todo un poco, por algo será que me gusta las noches de tormentas y la pregunta aquí es, quien llamo a Haruka, espero que tenga ideas Jajaja antes de que Scarlet (Michi) suba el siguiente capi, espero que les guste, todas sus opiniones e incluso amenazas en los reviews, además para los que hablaron de mis fics, estoy pensado pronto en publica, déjenme encontrar un hueco en mi agenda, tengo muchas actividades y unos viajes por mis estudios… por algo Scarlet se aprovecha cuando me encuentra libre, sin más que decir, abrazos y besos para todos de parte de ambas y que les guste esta ocurrencia nuestra. Atte: Mars de Fuego


	8. La Porrista

**De tu propio chocolate**

**Del odio al amor existe un paso…**

**El paso más largo que puede llegar a dar una persona**

**Capítulo VIII**

**La Porrista **

-Michiru salió vestida con un habitual traje secretarial esta vez color rosa, se sentó frente al tocador y comenzó a maquillar las ojeras-

Hoy va a ser un buen día Michi, saliendo de clases iremos a buscar alguna otra actividad que te entretenga de lunes a viernes por las tardes, los sábados en la mañana maestría y por las tardes te dedicaras a casa...los domingos dormirás todo el día...si...eso- coloco rubor en sus mejillas y su rostro se veía radiante- eres hermosa y te mereces lo mejor...-se levanto de ahí y comenzó a acomodar sus cosas

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- la rubia perezosamente se preparo para ir al colegio, pero siendo sincera no quería ir-

Ahora el remate... mi diversión y ella en el mismo sitio... debí haberme ido -suspiro molesta viendo su reflejo-

Ya que... -salió con rumbo al colegio-

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- antes de irse fue hasta la habitación donde la rubia había dormido, suspiro y paso para tender la cama, tomo la almohada y la abrazo aspirando su olor-

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-dejo su moto en el estacionamiento pero ni bien bajo y con la mirada empezó a buscar a cierta chica aguamarina pero su búsqueda fue interrumpida por un abrazo fuerte de una chica pelinegra- ¡HARUKA!-la rubia haciendo el milagro de mantener el equilibrio correspondió el abrazo a las malas- Sharon -beso la frente de la chica-

-la pelinegra recién llegada chica levanto su mirada negra, a su novia-

¡te he extrañado tanto amor! –Hablo casi gritándolo llamando la atención de todos, Haruka con lo irritada que estaba, la atrajo y beso sus labios de una manera apasionada, apegándola a su cuerpo, los alumnos del colegio se encontraban reunidos capturando el memorial momento en sus moviles con fotografías y videos, La pareja más popular de Mugen Gakuen se había reencontrado después de 1 mes, que la socialite Sharon Upland líder de las porristas Mugen Gakuen, ganadoras por tres años consecutivos en el campeonato Nacional de porristas, había marchado a un campamento exclusivo para lideres en donde podría desenvolverse màs en su status social dentro del colegio.

- la aguamarina se encontraba recargada en un muro observando la escena anonadada, su corazón se agito, aquel recuerdo de su ex novio en la cama con otra la inundo; eran tan parecidos estaban actuando de la misma manera, su pulso se acelero y aguanto sus sentimientos-

-la chica pelinegra se aferraba a la chaqueta de la rubia, pero esta le sostuvo las manos separándose agitadas –

Wow, si deberías recibirme más seguido amor...-hablo Sharon sonrojada-

- el timbre toco anunciando el inicio de las clases, al momento de separarse, los ojos de la rubia se fijo en la aguamarina a lo lejos, evito su mirada- vamos Sharon... ya estas causado mucho escándalo -la pelinegra la tomo del brazo y ambas fuero para clases. la aguamarina la se quedo un momento más, acomodado sus sentimientos-

ni sé como trate de creer que eras diferente...son como dos gotas de agua...son igual de arrogantes, igual de insensibles, igual de mentirosos...- avanzo hacia la entrada de la escuela con prisa, avanzo por los pasillos y miro su horario

-suspiro cansada miro a la chica a su lado- ¿en qué salón estas?-la chica rubia sonrió-

En el mismo que tu -a la final ambas entraron al salón de clases y se sentaron en la parte de atrás, claro antes Haruka dejo su tarea en la mesa de Michiru-

Vaya...-dijo así misma- el renunciar es una buena idea ahora

- pasaron 10 minutos y la profesora de arte aun no llegaba-

-sí que era aburrido estar en clases y más con una melosa encima, que la tocaba, pero su mente andaba en otro lado, más bien otra persona-

Amor fuguémonos-la voz de la pelinegra la regreso de sus pensamientos, Haruka voltio a verla

-Lo haría con gusto preciosa... pero ya tengo un castigo y la tutora es la maestra de arte

- la puerta se abrió y entro Michiru apresurada-

Buenos días, disculpen la demora, me encontraba en la dirección arreglando unos asuntos-dejo sus cosas en el escritorio y miro a la clase-

Bueno comenzaremos con la clase de hoy- miro el trabajo en su escritorio, lo tomo y comenzó a hojearlo-

Señorita Tenoh este trabajo tiene solo 10 hojas y es de nuevo el mismo artículo de wikipedia copiado solo que esta vez intercalo los párrafos...- se acerco hasta la mesa de Haruka y dejo el trabajo-

Para el viernes quiero 25 hojas de Da Vinci a puño y letra-la miro desafiante, en sus ojos se veía odio y rencor-

-la rubia miro a los ojos molesta y porque no decir ya enojada, se puso de pie bruscamente-

¡NO PUEDES PEDIRME ESO! -alzo la voz exaltada-

Ya van tres veces y con la tormenta de ayer... era imposible! estás loca si crees que lo hare -en eso Sharon miro a la aguamarina y si cuando la maestra entro se le hizo algo familiar, en ese momento recordaba donde la había visto anteriormente-

Son las consecuencias de sus actos señorita de usted depende que no haga otros trabajos así... yo ayer con tormenta termine mis reportes...por qué ser su tutora es tiempo extra que no me están pagando.

Ni por mas que le explique la situación entiende verdad sensei... si claro, quien me asegura que los termino ayer con la tormenta-todos en el salón estaban atónitos, Haruka se estaba pasado de la raya-

Mire señorita no me importa también tengo mis cosas... ni a usted ni a mí nos gusta así que aplíquese y terminemos con esto. - le dio la espalda y avanzo al escritorio-

CLARO ERES UNA MUJER AMARGADA -agarro sus cosas- Siga así... va por buen camino... M-I-C-H-I-R-U -salió hecha una fiera del salón del clases azotado la puerta, molesta, mientras que entre todos la pelinegra solo pudo mirar con odio hacia la aguamarina... el nombre ya lo recordaba, era la mujer de aquella foto que Haruka no le deja ver-

Este problema me va a matar-susurro la aguamarina comenzando a escribir en la pizarra-

-la chica pelinegra se puso de pie tomando sus cosas y sin decir nada salió corriendo buscando a la rubia –

¿Donde estará Haruka?- Michiru quien vio como la pelinegra salió solo dio un gran suspiro-

Tienen falta las dos…-dijo para si misma-

-mientras la rubia se encontraba en una parte alejada del patio del colegio, lo que más deseaba era estar sola-

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-las clases terminaron con normalidad la aguamarina salió de la dirección directo a la terraza llego aventando la puerta-

¡¿TENOH DONDE ESTAS?! Tenoh...vamos no seas nenita...-hablo enfurecida dispuesta a terminar con ese dichoso asunto de una vez-

- se sentó en el muro donde había tenido la discusión por teléfono con Timmy, miro hacia el cielo y trato de controlar su respiración poniendo atención a los sonidos del lugar, Michiru pudo escuchar algunos gemidos provenientes de un rincón, agacho la cabeza y negó un poco triste, Sharon ya había encontrado y la había llevado a la azotea, y en rincón apartado la pelinegra estaba haciendo lo mejor que sabía hacer, que era relaja a Haruka, aunque la rubia no estaba muy animada-

- no tiene caso...- deslizo el folder por el resbaladizo piso hasta donde se escuchaban los sonidos, el folder tenía el nombre de la rubia, se levanto dispuesta a retirarse del lugar-

-Escucho el sonido de unos tacones deteniéndose mientras la chica respiraba agitadamente-

¿Quien anda ahí? –la rubia agacho la mirada viendo no muy lejos el folder, lo que hizo que se separara bruscamente-

Preciosa mejor arréglate tenemos compañía -ambas chicas se arreglaron los uniformes y la rubia hablo de nuevo- ¿desea hablar conmigo sensei?

No, ahí está mi renuncia...mas tardar mañana me la autorizan...que tengas suerte, no te rindas y por favor...termina tus estudios...- camino hasta la puerta de la azotea trataba de estar tranquila-Se sorprendió-

¡Acaso vas a huir de nuevo! -la verdad no quería que ella renunciara, volteo a ver a la pelinegra-

Sharon anda a casa... ahora. -la chica en cuestión reacciono molesta-

¡PORQUE TENGO QUE IR... SI ELLA ES LA MUJER DE LA FOTO! -intento de besar a la rubia de nuevo pero esta la detuvo molesta –

¡Sharon anda a tu casa ahora! luego te buscare -la mirada que le mostro a la chica la asusto tanto que obedeció y salió de inmediato de ahí, sin antes mirar con odio a la aguamarina-

Mejor da la cara Michiru -salió del rincón para ver a la aguamarina, la chica se detuvo y dio media vuelta cruzando mirada con la chica-sonrió-

No te preocupes Haruka no voy a huir...me quedare aquí en la casa donde conoces...es solo que... no es lo mío dar clases-la rubia la miro dudosa-

No te creo que sea eso, además Michiru la educación es lo tuyo... -suspiro- eres buena maestra, y en ese salón todos te aprecia de verdad... no renuncies a tu trabajo

Seamos honestas...no encajo aquí tu novia dice...que soy la de la foto le incomodo a ella...odian el arte...no quiero causarte problemas...-agacho la cabeza-

¿Mi novia? -parpadeo extrañada- No me digas que estas celosa de Sharon -suspiro- eso es lo que tú crees... pero en el lado de los estudiantes, has hecho que ellos aprecie tus enseñanzas... no renuncies -sonrió- y no le hagas caso a ella... está un tanto loca.

No estoy celosa tu y yo no tenemos nada que ver...no HAY NADA entre nosotras solo amistad...mi renuncia ya esta expuesta mañana me darán el fallo si es afirmativa o no...con permiso tengo cosas que hacer y supongo...que a.. Tu también... -la tomo de la mano y la atrajo-

¿A no? que recuerde anoche tus ojos reflejaba que querías mas... si renuncias no podrás volver a verme -su sonrisa no era totalmente sincera ya que demostraba tristeza, le beso la mejilla.-

tienes razón, tengo cosas que atender -se despidió- y solo te digo... eres el motivo más por el que me quede aquí -salió de la azotea sabiendo que Sharon la esperaba más abajo y se fue acompañada-

ERES IGUAL QUE TIMY- Grito enfurecida, dio un suspiro y miro como se alejaba-

-mientras Haruka caminaba saco su movil y le mando un mensaje "te equivocas... si le aprendí unas cosas, pero no soy él" una sonrisa aprecio en su rostro-

¿Haru.. de que te ríes? -menciono la chica mientras caminaba al estacionamiento-

Pues que ya me aburrí, así que nos vamos -le pasó el casco y ambas subieron en la moto marchándose de ahí-

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- la chica vio el mensaje y guardo el movil molesta, subió al auto y manejo directo a la su casa-

:::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::

-las dos chicas fueron a un motel, tenían que terminan lo que fue interrumpido, dentro de la habitación, la cual era de lujo, y haber consumido su "amor", la pelinegra abrazo a la rubia- ¿Estas enojada? -la volteo a verla intrigada-

¿Porque la pregunta? -la chica sonrió divertida-

Porque no te sentí igual, o será que los meses que no hemos estado juntas.. Me ha afectado

::::::::::::::: :::::::::: ::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::

-la chica aparco en su casa y vio un enorme arreglo floral a la entrada de su puerta-

¿quien rayos?...- tomo la tarjeta y miro la dedicación,

_"para la sirena más hermosa",_ recordó como la había llamado la noche anterior y esa caligrafía era incomparable, pero por que...

Tomo el arreglo y entro a su casa-

Hasta crees ...-saco su móvil y tecleo un mensaje _" Gracias por las flores son mis favoritas, aun así tienes que hacer tu trabajo de 25 hojas a mano y no va a cambiar las decisiones .tomadas, disfruta tu sexo adolescente" _- lo envió al número de Haruka y se tumbo en el sofá-

:::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::

-escucho el teléfono, se puso de pie y marco el número del mensaje, volteo a ver a la chica que dormía en la cama-

Creí que podía... -escucho como empezaba a timbrar-

::::::::::: :::::::::::::::: :::::::::::: ::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::

- la aguamarina contesto sin ver el número, llevaba un cesto con ropa sucia mientras bajaba las escaleras-

Muy buenas tardes habla Michiru Kaioh-

_-rio a escucharla- Ey tenme compasión, mira fueron unas flores muy bonitas... ya no me puedes explotar con tanta tarea sirena-_

No me llames sirena... está bien son solo 20 hojas sin wikipedia... ¿por qué firmaste la tarjeta como Tenoh?-

_Porque tan enojada sirena -haciendo énfasis en sirena- Eso es un secreto mío-_

Amenos...que.. no.. las...hallas...mandado tu- se escucho como cayo el cesto al piso-

:::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::

-volteo a ver a la chica que dormía en la cama y suspiro preocupada-

¿Michí estas bien? -se mordió el labio intentado de no despertar a la otra- anda a la siguiente dirección -le dio la dirección de un condominio en el centro de la ciudad- y que nadie te vea -colgó-

:::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::

-la aguamarina bajo el teléfono y miro a la persona recién llegada-

**Continuara…**

Notas de las Autoras:

Michi Michi reportándose con la segunda actualización en este día y la cuarta en este fin de semana ¿apoco no somos un amor? Estamos trabajando a tiempo record, solo por ustedes… tendrán que pagarnos con algo…como habran visto la Usher ya se puso a trabajar, tuve que latiguearla mucho, en fin acerca del capi…. ¿APOCO NO AMÀN A LA HERMOSA Y PRECIOSA BELLA LINDISIMA, MISS POPULARITY, LIDER MIL VECES CAMPEONA DE LAS PORSSITAS….SHARON?... Denle Pulgar arriba a la pagina en la red social, esta en mi perfil por que estamos subiendo imágenes relacionadas con el fic, la descripción de los personajes, hay spoilers y ahí conocerán mas de todo esto.

GRACIAS

ajajajajajajajajaja, la amo lectorsitasss hermosasssssssy voy a regresar a una sección agradeciendo rápidamente y personalmente los Reviews

**Janeth Haruka**: Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo, espero ames al nuevo personaje muajajajajajaja y bueno si ya se haruka y michiru necesitan un aventón ahahahah pero de un acantilados, hubiese sido tan genial ponerle Vicky, pero el nombre de Sharon es màs bonito, esconde un gran significado para las autoras. Michi no es celosa, entre haruka y ella NO HAY NADA ahahahahaha

** .988****:** Nadamàs tu no seas como esa haruka que es una desconsiderada noviera, gracias por leernos

**LiGlz B****:** Que pena, nos hubieras avisado para arreglarla de inmediato, A timmy se lo va a tragar el mar…literal ahahahahahaha

: espero que te gusten los capis aunque sean cortos cortos, tratamos de hacer lo mejor por eso actualizamos como locas desquiciadas ahahahaha haremos un grupo en la famosa red social llamado "Yo Tambièn Odio a timmy tenoh en De tu propio chocolate"

**Hitomi****:** gracias por leernos que bueno que te guste el fic, nos esforzamos mucho.

**Licborrego****:** espero te siga gustando la historia, muchas gracias por leernos


	9. El clon

**De tu propio chocolate**

_Como dos gotas así somos tu y yo _

_Tan parecidos que podríamos lograr confusión _

_Tan parecidos que sufrimos _

_Por el mismo _

_Amor _

**Capítulo IX**

**El clon**

Un chico alto de cabello rubio y corto, sus ojos azules. Penetrante, pantalón negro y chaqueta de cuero negra, sostenía un enorme ramo de rosas rojas-

Sé que te gustan las rosas...sabia que estarías aquí- dio un paso al frente y Michiru retrocedió dos mas-

¿Que haces...aquí?- hablo asustada-

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-por su parte Haruka preocupada se acerco a la cama mirando a la chica que dormía placidamente y le beso a la frente-

tengo que irme -se vistió, porque algo no le encajaba-

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bueno...yo quería disculparme...me dejaste inquieto por tu llamada de ir o no a Paris...y te rastre-el chico ya no camino mas y dejo las rosas en una mesa que estaba por la puerta-

Timmy... agradezco que te preocupes por mi enserio...gracias...quieres...sentarte- le dijo apuntando la sala-

gracias-paso a la sala y se sentó- siempre supe que tenias un muy buen gusto...quedo hermosa la casa...

Ah si gracias...gustas algo de tomar...tengo jugo, leche...cerveza- dijo entrando a la cocina-

Ya sabes que me gusta- hablo el chico mirando a su alrededor, Michiru regreso con una cerveza y un vaso de jugo, se sentó alejada de Timmy y puso la cerveza en la mesa de centro-

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-la cubrió mejor y se retiro del motel, monto la motocicleta- se enojara pero que importa... -acelero con rumbo a un lugar que conocía muy bien-

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Espero que te haya gustado el arreglo...solo iba a enviarte eso pero no resistí el verte de nuevo...podías perdonarme-Michiru asintió levemente a las palabras del chico y se quedo callada dejándolo continuar-

Me comporte como un tonto merezco lo peor y lo estoy sufriendo...te extraño...nadie en estos años ha llegado a ser lo que tu en mi vida... Falle y me arrepiento...

:::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::

-llego hasta la casa de Michiru y vio un auto estacionado en los alrededores muy conocido-

sabia que volverías...-se quedo observado hacia la casa-

::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::

Yo...te perdono- hablo la chica con mirada vacía-

Michiru...¿podremos volver a ser amigos?...eh cambiado estoy dispuesto a...lo que sea y reeconquistarte...- se arrodillo ante la chica-

::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-escucho su teléfono fue el numero entrante pero se negó a contestar-

::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::: :::::::

Eso...no puedo asegurártelo me lastimaste y mucho- lo miro fijamente a los ojos-

No te lo pido ahora...solo pido que me des la oportunidad...-michiru suspiro resignada-

Haz lo que quieras...- Timmy sonrío y se levanto quedo frente a la ventana y miro aquella silueta entre las cortinas, la conocía perfectamente-

¿Cual era el problema que llevaba mi sangre?-Michiru suspiro con la mirada perdida-

Nada...una muchachita llego diciéndome que tenia una hija tuya pero luego fue solo negativo- Timmy seguía mirando hacia la ventana-

Que bien...yo nunca tuve hijos...es una pena-Michiru lo miro molesta-

:::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::

La rubia suspiro, al ver las sombras, parecía que se fundían en un gran beso, sabia que era una tonta de nuevo, acelero marchándose de ahí, solo esperaba que no la encontrara-

:::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::

Si claro- hablo sarcástica- tengo mucho que hacer así que puedes irte- Timmy vio como la figura fuera de la casa se alejo-

Supongo que ya te hallaste a mi clon...- Michiru lo miro asombrada-

¿por que la pregunta?

Se acaba de ir- respondió apático-

Solo vino por sus tareas extracurriculares, soy su maestra de arte y su tutora…tú también deberías irte- Timmy se inclino y le planto un beso a la chica, se dirigió a la puerta y salio de ahí, Michiru toco sus labios-

no besas tan bien como ella...no son suaves como los de ella...y tal vez...solo debería conformarme con tus fríos besos..- tomo su movil, vacilo en marcar, marco y espero a que la rubia contestara-

::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::

-una vez en su departamento se acostó en su cama exhausta, escucho el teléfono y contesto, no observo el número-

Habla Haruka diga-

_Haruka...- su voz estaba temblorosa-_

-se incorporo preocupada- Michi que sucede?

_Timmy estuvo aquí...esta aquí- su voz se iba calmando-_

¿Te ha hecho algo?-

_Este...no...pero tengo miedo-_

Entonces sal de ahí no te quedes con el cerca

_Va a creer que le tengo miedo...cambiare las chapas y todo...tu...cuídate por favor...-_

No te conviene quedarte en esa casa... -sonrío- no te preocupes por mi... a lo visto ya me encontrara y estaré bien... anda cuando puedas al lugar que te indique... esta a nombre del apellido Kishimoto, y te dejara entrar

_Pero...-suspiro-_

¿Pero?... ¿que sucede?-

_No quiero esconderme...quiero ser fuerte...quiero..._

¿Quieres que cosa michi?

_Que sufra...como yo...- la chica colgó la llamada sin más-_

-tiro el teléfono lejos de ella- entonces... eso ya no esta en mis manos

**Continuara…**

Notas de las autoras:

Hi hi mis Harumichilovers, pues otro capi más, cortito por cierto pero importa la intención, vaya que estuvimos activas este fin de semana Mars y yo y trataremos de seguir haciéndolo así. A mi me encanta Timmy y sé que muchas se van a enamorar de el, de mi se van a acordar;

Dato curioso del día:

Cuando Mars y Michiru decidieron hacer el fic tenían planeado hacer un fanfic de humor, sin darse tiempo para el drama o romanticismo.

Denle me gusta a la pagina en la red social y ahí podrán conocer físicamente a Sharon.

Besiiiitosss submarinos


	10. Hoy te dejo en libertad

**De tu propio chocolate**

_Tú me quieres pero yo te amo Es la verdad_

_Tu presencia aquí me esta _

_Matando _

**Capítulo X**

**Hoy te dejo en libertad**

-Michiru termino el quehacer pendiente y decidió asegurar su casa, puso pasadores a todas las puertas y ventanas de la casa, las flores las llevo a la iglesia, por más que intento dormir no pudo, todo ese asunto la tenia confundida, la llegada de Timmy y el que se diera cuenta de la novia de Haruka era como una bofetada del destino ¿acaso Timmy realmente había cambiado?, la mañana siguiente fue de lo más tranquila no tendría ninguna clase con Tenoh y el único problema era evitarla en el receso, lo cual lo había solucionado.

::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::

La rubia se encontraba perezosa, si bien lo ocurrido el día de ayer la había dejado pensando toda la noche, desde que la aguamarina había irrumpido en su vida ni siquiera podía dormir una noche completa, decidió no presentarse a la escuela hasta la hora del receso.

::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::

La aguamarina decidió pasar su receso se quedo en el salón de arte, estaba de desayunando un licuado con galletas, mientras leía atenta un libro pero su mente aun seguía recordando el día de ayer, cuando creyó que el destino le sonreía...hallaba a Haruka besando a otra y su ex el clon de su enamorada iba la buscaba y le pedía una oportunidad-

:::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::

La rubia iba mas dormida que despierta, buscaba un sitio donde esconderse, no que su noviecita la encontrara, sabia que estaría histérica y preguntaría hasta matarla de fastidio y quería evitarse la fatiga de seguir mintiendo, abrió la puerta del salón de arte y al levantar la cabeza observo a la aguamarina entretenida en su libro, cerro de inmediato la puerta.

::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::

Michiru quien se percato de la puerta miro hacia arriba- gracias, dejare guiarme por el destino y las señales que me des es una promesa- susurro

::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::

La rubia estaba apunto de entrar a un salón cuando se encontró con la profesora de matemáticas-

Disculpe, no encuentro a la maestra Kaioh, podría entregarle esto por favor... tengo que asistir a la siguiente clase -entrego el trabajo y entro al salón vacío fingiendo puntualidad, al ver a la profesora alejarse, salio sigilosamente, no pensaba tomar ni una sola clase.

::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::: ::::::::::::: :::::::::::::: :::::::::::::

La profesora de matemáticas entro al salón de arte

Miss Michiru-hablo con voz suave

Miss Katherine ¡buenos días!-saludo efusiva

Me cruce así alumna, Haruka Tenoh, le envió esto, tenia mucha prisa para la clase, es raro por que le tocaba clase conmigo-Michiru bajo la mirada, apenas trataba de recuperarse y llegaban de nuevo noticias de ella.

Oh…el trabajo muchas gracias- Katherine le sonrío

¿Te da muchos problemas?-Michiru miro hacia la ventana y suspiro

Un poco, pero sé que pondrá de su parte-

Es muy guapa, que lastima que sea mi alumna-Katherine se alejo hasta la puerta y salio dejando a Michiru suspirando de resignación, hojeo el trabajo y sonrío aliviada-

¿Que te costaba?-coloco un 100 en la esquina superior derecha y sonrío, en la parte de atrás del trabajo había una hoja pequeña colocada con un clip independiente al trabajo.

"_Lo convienente es la distancia, mis motivos no puedo explicarte... solo cuídate sirena. Haru"-_

Supongo...que a tu novia realmente la amas- dijo y miro su carta de renuncia sonrío amargamente, la carta se la habían entregado en la mañana, y aunque se encontraba feliz por el resultado una voz en su conciencia le decía que eso era lo correcto, la carta estaba dentro de un folder a medio abrir

Con un sello enorme y en color rojo decía Rechazado-

::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::

La hora de salida había llegado y los alumnos estaban abarrotando las puertas, el fin de semana había llegado y solo querían salir corriendo del colegio, pero las chicas eran jaladas por aquella imagen tierna, muchas se acercaban y sonrojadas mencionaban que era un muy bonito detalle, otras regañaban sus novios por no hacer lo que ahí se plasmaba.

Ahí parado alejado de la puerta y buscando con la mirada, se encontraba Timmy con un enorme oso de peluche que llevaba un lazo color rojo.

Por su parte Haruka venia tolerando los reclamos que la pelinegra estaba casi gritándole a la cara, pero al ver que se acercaban a la salida, Sharon no dijo ni una palabra más, se colgó del brazo de la rubia y tan solo bajaron las escaleras de la puerta, rodeo el cuello de la rubia y comenzó a besarla, la rubia quien ya estaba acostumbrada a esos comportamientos, la abrazo por la cintura, pero al abrir los ojos mientras Sharon devoraba sus labios, observo al que se supone era su hermano.

Timmy al ver a la parejita sonrío y cargando el pesado oso se acerco hasta ellos

¡¿Haruka?!- hablo entusiasmado

-Sharon se separo de la rubia con una gran sonrisa y al ver al chico se quedo estática, Haruka por su parte ni siquiera sonrío-

Hermana, me alegro tanto de verte, volvio a hablar el chico, Haruka sonrío de lado apáticamente.

No puedo decir lo mismo…

¿Cómo va tu vida?-

Todo va bien, tranquilo ¿Cómo así estas aquí? Yo creía que eras muy exitoso en Paris-Haruka volteo a ver a su novia-

Sharon me podrías dejar a solas con el- Sharon asintió aun sorprendida con tal parecido, se podría decir que a la vista de cualquiera eran completamente idénticos, realmente le gustaría haberse quedado y descubrir más cosas sobre el recién llegado, beso a su novia y le dedico una sonrisita coqueta a su hermano y se alejo con un movimiento pronunciado de caderas, Timmy no puedo resistirse y la siguió con la mirada-

¿Cómo están mis padres?-hablo la rubia arqueando una ceja y notando el comportamiento de ambos-

Ah…Este… muy bien trabajando como siempre, Me gustaría hablar contigo ¿podríamos?-los alumnos ahora se quedaban impresionados al salir y ver a los chicos idénticos-

¿Acaso el asunto es de faldas?- dijo burlona- esta bien, hay una cafetería cerca de aquí…a dos cuadras un sitio publico-Timmy sonrío melancólicamente-

No, no es de faldas…solo dame un segundo-El chico miro hacia la puerta y vio como bajaba los escalones la aguamarina, su cabello volaba con el viento, se quedo embobado viéndola, la rubia por su parte miro de arriba abajo a la rubia y en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa tonta-

Permíteme- hablo Timmy, cargo el oso y camino hasta alcanzar a la chica y pararse frente a su auto, Michiru lo miro molesto, Timmy sonrío tontamente, los pocos alumnos que pasaban por ahí sonreían al ver a la pareja, alguno que otro llego a tomarles fotos con su teléfono-

Esto es para ti…lo vi y recordé que te…-la aguamarina lo interrumpió de golpe

¿Qué haces aquí?-Michiru se sentía sofocada miro a su alrededor.

La rubia se quedo alejada de la pareja, puso los ojos en blanco, arqueo una ceja y se cruzo de brazos molesta mientras observaba la escena-

No vuelvas a venir aquí-susurro la aguamarina molesta, Timmy la tomo de las manos-

Michiru…por favor….dame una oportunidad-le dijo con voz tierna y quebrada, Michiru observo que detrás de el alejada se encontraba la rubia contemplando la escena, se veía molesta, entonces Michiru sonrío maliciosamente

Dos por uno-susurro y asintió contestando la suplica de Timmy quien enmudeció y abrazo a la aguamarina por la cintura, Michiru tomo valor y con sus manos acerco el rostro de Timmy al de ella y lo beso a la vista de todos, la chica no se sentía cómoda, no disfrutaba la escena, pero se encontraba dolida y se sentía con la sed de pagarle a todos de la misma manera en que la habían tratado, Se separo de Timmy y lo miro-

Pero no vuelvas a venir aquí... ¿ok?-Haruka sorprendida fruncio el ceño y carraspeo un poco-

Oye idiota! muevete no tengo todo el día y suelta a la bruja -se adelanto un poco, estaba molesta, estaba dolida y quería salir corriendo de ahí.

Esto no se quedará asi Kaioh…-dijo para si misma-

**CONTINUARA….**

**Notas de las autoras.**

Holaaa harukamichirulovers, la verdad tenia pensado subir un capitulo extenso pero no contaba con mucho tiempo y no quería dejarlos sin actualización hoy, como ven cambie el estilo de redacción ya no se siente tan acelerado, la verdad me hicieron una critica constructiva acerca de ello ¡¿les gusta asi?!, este estilo me demanda más tiempo pero es por ustedes! como ya ando que me voy ahahahha espero espero poder actualizar el siguiente capitulo este mismo día... Les mando muchos besos submarinos!

PD: Yo amo a Timmy umu


	11. ¡Buenas Noticias!

**De tu propio chocolate**

_En le periódico de ayer se les olvido poner que me dejaste sufriendo _

_Periódico de ayer ¿Por qué mentiste? _

_Por que no les dijiste que me abandono _

_También. _

**Capítulo X**

**¡Buenas Noticias!**

Te traje, esto…Tengo que ir a hablar con ella... ¿quieres que después llegue a tu casa?-Michiru sonrío ampliamente, sabia que la rubia moría de celos, el verla así la sentía tan complacida-

No gracias, estoy cansada ve con tu hermana-tomo el oso y lo subió hacia su auto,

ESPERAME!-la rubia escucho que su hermano, pero ella seguía caminado ahora si, ya nada tenía sentido, estaba que ardía de cólera, como podía estar ahí tan tranquila besándolo si una noche antes le había confesado que la amaba solo a ella, sus sentimientos estaban hechos un nudo-

Perdón...perdón... ¿esta muy lejos de aquí la cafetería? ¿Por que llamaste bruja a Michi?- Hablo Timmy alcanzándola y tratando de recuperar el aliento

Aquí doblando en la esquina, y porque lo es... -doblaron en la esquina y ahí estaba la cafetería sin mas entraron y tomaron asiento en una de las mesas del fondo para mas privacidad-

Haruka, yo bueno...suena raro... quiero pedirte...disculpas- el rubio agacho la cabeza y se sincero ante la rubia, por su parte Haruka lo miro incrédula-

Y disculpas ¿por qué? -una mesera se acerco un poco tímida a tomarles la orden al ver a ambos se sonrojo pues parecían sacados de una fantasía-

Un café, por favor preciosa-Timmy le sonrío coquetamente-

Lo mismo -la chica muy sonrojada asintió con nerviosismo y se fue casi corriendo- Como siempre coqueteado-suspiro la rubia resignada.

Lo llevamos en la sangre y lo sabes…-tomo aire y la miro fijamente- Quiero pedirte disculpas por todo el mal que te cause, por siempre intentar competir contigo...no soportaba que las chicas te quisieran más a ti…Siendo… una chica...- Haruka arqueo una ceja y con un gesto le indico que siguiera hablando- Y bueno todo eso se acumulo en mi...no supe reacciona era un sentimiento que me dominaba por completo-suspiro aliviado al saber que estaba sacando todo lo que había guardado en años

Me apuñalaste idiota –la rubia lo miro con odio y se recargo en el respaldo de la silla sin quitar su mirada.

También lo sé...pero es que debes de entender estaba muerto de celos, la mujer que amaba...estaba enamorada de ti...quería terminar contigo... ¿No te diste cuenta acaso?-la mesera se acerco dejando los cafés y se retiro inmediatamente, Haruka bebió un sorbo mientras seguía escuchando- Yo amaba a Michiru con todo mi ser, no… no la amaba...la amo y el ver que pues prefería estar contigo, el ver que todo eso de cambiar de puesto la enamoraba cada día mas, me destrozaba el alma por completo, ahora quiero trabajar, ayudarla y darle cariño amor…-a la rubia sonrío burlándose de las palabras de su hermano.

¿Trabajar en que? ¿Hacer que?... la hiciste abortar, la lastimaste... y cuando me fui me prometiste que si me largaba ibas a hacerla inmensamente feliz pero no, desgraciaste su vida aún más-lo miro molesta, dio un sorbo al café y se cruzo de brazos- No te puedo creer Timmy, ni siquiera te importo... me utilizabas cuando te ibas con tus amantes, y ahora regresas haciéndote el mártir diciendo que has cambiado que mereces una oportunidad y que eres el ser más bueno que hay sobre la tierra…

Entiéndeme, sé que hice mucho daño y quiero remediarlo, Haruka dame la oportunidad...déjame... demostrare que cambie...y ayúdame a reconquistar a MI sirena- Hablo sonriendo ilusionado

Ese día... perdiste a tu hermana, no se que buscas conmigo -desvío la mirada- y con respeto a Michiru... esas son cosas de ella

Por favor, te lo suplico, ayúdame a reconquistarla...sé que aun son amigas…mírame-imploro el chico, su mirada era sincera, las lagrimas casi se derramaban-Estoy arrepentido - la rubia regreso a verlo y negó-

Como se lo dije a ella... tampoco soy su amiga, solo soy su estudiante, ella mi maestra por estos azares de la vida -suspiro- solo puedo decir... que sigues siendo mi hermano, y mi ayuda no tendrás- la rubia se cruzo de brazos dando su última palabra.

Por favor, tu solo hazle llegar lo que yo te de... y...-se sonrojo y evito la mirada de la rubia, aclaro su garganta- Podrías ayudarme a alojarme en algún lado en lo que encuentro un trabajo y gano dinero...

Lo miro extrañada y suspiro de resignación- ¿viniste desde Paris sin idea de nada? Timmy la miro sonriendo de manera tonta – Sigues siendo un idiota –suspiro resignada - ¿Y qué cosa quieres que le haga llegar?... eso si a la casa de ella ni me asomare de nuevo-Timmy sonrió al ver como su hermana cedía-

No, no... En la escuela, cartas, flores, chocolates, la llenare de todos esos regalos que no le di antes

Búscate otro mensajero- hablo fastidiada, entonces le miro algo dudosa- ¿Y dónde te andas quedado?-cuestiono cambiando el tema-

Llegue ayer y bueno...me quede en un parque cerca de la casa de Michiru, solo traía un poco de dinero, con eso compre las flores, el oso y todo... -en su cara había luz, ilusión y un Timmy diferente-

Seguía desconfiada- seguro eres hermano mío -en eso recibió una llamada, suspiro respondiendo- dime Sharon -escuchaba lo que decía a la línea- Que no vayas a mi casa, queeee... si demorare con el sujeto, y no lo llevare ahí -desvió la mirada- ¿Sharon? -pero la chica ya le había colgado-

Sharon ¿es la chica con la que te besabas?

Guardo el teléfono- se podría decir que si

Cuando llegue, me sentí inseguro, y cuando te vi fuera de la casa de Michu, creí que tu y ella tendrían una vida juntas...pero cuando ella me dijo que solo era tu profesora-sonrió ampliamente- Sentí como la esperanza estaba en mi...supuse que aún puede amarme...y que solo era un capricho tuyo

Evito su mirada- Como dije la vida amorosa de esa bruja… es solo de ella, no es un asunto que me incumba -se encogió de hombros como que si no le importara, la verdad le hubiera gustado, pero Michiru solo será su maestra-

-Timmy sonrió- No la llames bruja...no lo es...ella es una princesa... una sirena maravillosa... ¿crees que le haya gustado el oso?

Arqueo una ceja- Y tú crees que yo sabré sus gustos a esta altura del partido

Bueno...debes conocerla un poco mejor que yo... entonces Haruka ¿me ayudas a conseguir en donde quedarme y un empleo?-le sonrió de manera encantadora, su única opción era su hermana.

La conocía, las cosas cambiaron -lo miro seria- No te rendirás hasta que te diga que si, ¿verdad?

Soy tu hermano...prometo no darte problemas de ningún lado, quedarme en el lugar que me asignes y si necesitas que yo me marche de ahí por alguna noche...lo haré...-decía ya realmente desesperado, ya que la rubia no daba su brazo a torcer por ningún lado.

Ni de niños te creí eso, siempre lo decías y terminabas en mi cama -sonrió divertida recordado su infancia- Porque alguien le tenía miedo al monstruo del closet.

Ey, ey, ey...tranquila si, el monstruo del closet no saldrá ahora...se quedo en casa...en París -sonrió divertido- es un si ¿verdad?

Pero aquí encontraras uno nuevo -negó suspirando aunque aun sonreía- Supongo que no tengo opción

Y si hay un monstruo tu me protegerás cierto -fingió preocupación.

Ya estás viejo como para que tu hermana te cuide -le hizo un gesto a la mesera para que le traiga la cuenta-

El chico la miro sonriendo- gracias...-hablo con sinceridad- Aprecio lo que estás haciendo y te juro por lo más preciado de mi nueva vida que...te pagare todo.

Recibió la cuenta y dejo dinero sobre la mesa- Como digas Timmy -se puso de pie - Entonces vamos para allá... la bruja se fue, así que no tengo que quedarme horas extra -el celular de Timmy comenzó a sonar.

Supongo que esta condenada a un aquelarre-dijo burlón y contestó, la rubia lo miro, por la sonrisa que tenía sabia de quien se trataba, sin decir nada avanzo para ir a buscar la moto-

_Halo...-_la voz al otro lado del teléfono era un poco débil y titubeante _Gracias...por...el...oso, y sobre lo que paso en la escuela no te emociones, me deje llevar _- la aguamarina se encontraba tumbada en su cama mirando una fotografía, ella abrazando a Haruka sonriendo-

Oh...no te preocupes es solo un presente y acerca del beso está bien no me emocionaré...pero sabes sé que los extrañabas- sonrió juguetonamente,-

Michiru suspiro y cerro sus ojos- _¿Estas con Haruka?_

Si aquí esta-Timmy había seguido a Haruka hasta llegar a la moto- ¿quieres hablar con ella?

_No...solo dile que su trabajo está muy bien, que tiene 3 puntos sobre examen...ya no la vi en la escuela y no pude avisarle...que necesito que me envié a mas tardar mañana por e-mail sus horarios disponibles para las asesorías..._- hablo la chica mirando su carta de renuncia rechazada-

Te quieres mover -le pregunto la rubia molesta subiendo en su motocicleta y poniéndose el casco-

Michi, ¿puedo llamarte más tarde?

_Si no te preocupes_...-colgó el teléfono y la chica miro la foto- No me hagan caer de nuevo...

Ni bien se subió, su hermana, enciendo la moto acelerado de inmediato, haciendo que su clon se sostuviera fuerte de ella asustado, pues Haruka se estaba rebasado de velocidad-

Esto es muy gay-grito para que la rubia lo escuchara- parecemos dos chicos muy acaramelados-

Rio divertida- Pues a mí no me importa -acelero mas esquivado los autos a medida que avanzaba, así avanzaron hasta un barrio de clase media-alta cerca del centro, estacionaron frente a un edificio departamental, se quito el casco- Ya te puedes soltar... estas vivo -soltándose de su hermano, bajo avanzado al edificio-

El chico suspiro- creo que mi alma se quedo a millones de kilómetros de aquí...-observo a sus alrededores y saco su celular marcando el número de Michiru-

Si quieres la próxima voy mas rápido -ambos entraron al edificio, subieron el elevador, hasta el quinto piso, en donde bajaron- Puedes dejar de ser acosador al menos dos minutos -cuando se acerco a la puerta de su departamento vio la figura de cierta pelinegra sentada al lado de la puerta- ¡Sharon que haces aquí! -exclamo, a lo que la chica se puso de pie abrazándola.

Quería verte amor -susurro de manera coqueta e intentado tocar ciertas partes de la rubia, a ver esto Timmy tosió intencionalmente, captado la atención de ambas chicas.

La chica reacciono levantado su mirada viendo al chico, poniéndose roja de golpe separándose de Haruka- Yo... lo... ¡siento! -hizo una venia disculpándose, en eso Haruka abrió la puerta y entro

Si quieren conocerse lo pueden hacer afuera -dijo captado la atención de ambos, a lo que Sharon apenada y con la mirada agachada entro, seguida de Timmy.

Si quieren, las dejo a solas...-hablo el chico mirando a ambas sonriendo.

El departamento era moderno, paredes blancas, la sala de estar tenía sofás negros de un color corcho de vino, la televisión sobre un gran aparador, además de un ventanal que daba a un pequeño balcón. El comedor y la cocina estaban separados por una barra desayunador, todo decorado con el gusto de Haruka, aunque se encontraba algo sucio, había un gran desorden, como que si nadie hubiera estado ahí en mucho tiempo - Tomen asiento si gustan -dijo la rubia sentándose en un sofá-

No gracias –suspiro dijo el rubio entrando, viendo como la pelinegra se sentaba a lado de Haruka abrazándola de manera acaramelada.

Creí haberle dicho a alguien que no viniera –suspiro sintiéndose cansada y dirigiéndole la mirada a su versión masculina- Hermano, esta chica es Sharon Uplond -le presento a la chica- Sharon… esta copia fea mía, es mi hermano gemelo Timmy Tenoh

La chica se apeno y con una pequeña sonrisa- Mucho gusto...es la primera vez que conozco a alguien de la familia de Haru, no sabía que tenias un hermano tan guapo -dijo la chica extendiendo la mano a la vez que miraba a su novia con una gran sonrisa-

Ya te dije preciosa… es solo una copia mía, y yo soy más atractiva que él -dijo burlona mirando a su hermano.

El tomo la mano y le sonrió- Soy más guapo que ella lo sé...

Haruka se sintió algo ofendida así que agarro el primer cojín y se lo lanzo en la cara- En tus sueños -la pelinegra, tomo asiento sonriendo a lado de Haruka intentado de no reírse-

No vas a crecer mas... toma asiento, después de todo vivirás aquí -la chica se sorprendió a oír eso-

El chico cogió el cojín sin preocupación y se sentó en un sofá- Por cierto...lo olvide, me dijo tu maestra que tu trabajo es un asco, que estas reprobada y que me des dinero si quieres pasar...-sonrió de manera victoriosa observado la reacción de la rubia.

queeeeeeeeee! -se sobresalto molesto- ¡es el colmo! -reacciono un momento después, poniéndose roja pero del enojo- Que se olvide de ese trabajo y a ti ni un centavo tendrás... aprende a trabajar vago -la pelinegra a ver la escena, no pudo evitar reír.

Claro que nooooo, yo ya arregle todo para que michi te pase –se reía a carcajadas pero liego hablo con seriedad - No enserio, dijo que era un trabajo excelente y que le envíes un mail con tus tiempos libres...para unas asesorías... ¿puedo acompañarte a tomarlas cierto? –puso cara de ángel pestañeado los ojos.

No eres estudiante del colegio -lo miro molesta- Y dos tú te dedicas a conseguir trabajo... no te voy a mantener

Solo porque tienes razón, yo pensaba enviar curriculum a ese colegio, hoy vi que buscaban maestros –dijo de manera pensativa, ya que eso significaba más oportunidades de estar cerca de su amada sirena.

Haruka en cambio eso le cayó como balde de agua fría y obviamente puso cara de espanto- Tú... ¿Enseñado? -empezó a reír a carcajadas muy sonoras- Jajaja eso lo tengo que ver Jajaja para creer -en eso la pelinegra le pego con un cojín, muy molesta, a lo que rubia regreso a verla con ceño fruncido.

Haru... comportante, que sucede si él termina siendo nuestro maestro -sonrió de manera perversa- Y esta vez... no te puedes escapar, ya que mi padre te mata -la rubia la miro espantada.

Supongo que tu...tienes influencias en ese colegio-miro a la pelinegra sonriendo de una manera muy amable.

La chica lo miro sonriendo, acomodándose su cabellera- No, mi papa es el entrenador de ella... y también futuro –Haruka, en un rápido movimiento, extendió la mano cubriéndole la boca, nerviosa.

Y Etto... futuro representante -rio realmente nerviosa, Timmy arqueo una ceja con expresión interrógate, tal vez aquel nerviosismo solo quería decir una cosa

¿Te vas a casar? –el rostro de la rubia mostro una verdadera expresión de horror aparte de incomodidad mientras que el chico sonrió triunfante-

Sharon se quito la mano de Haruka a lo brusco, respirado agitada y miro al chico- Si... está comprometida conmigo

Vaya...felicidades... ¿al fin te echaron el lazo?..-Timmy estaba realmente feliz.

Haruka cambio su expresión poniéndose de pie, sin importarle la expresión y las felicidades, que le estaba dado su hermano- Háganse amigos... Tengo tarea -se fue para su habitación azotado la puerta.

El chico le miro extrañado hacia donde se había ido su hermana- ¿dije algo malo?

La chica suspiro cansada- Ahí va de nuevo -miro al chico sonriendo- No lo has hecho... por eso ella necesita terminar sus estudios –hablo con un poco de nerviosismo - Es solo que... se ha puesto algo irritable, cada vez que se lo menciona -sonrió divertida – Ya se le pasará.

Bueno es de familia, yo estuve comprometido una vez y el hecho de no ser libre me irritaba…cometí errores pero bueno...estoy aquí intentando remediarlos -el celular del chico comenzó a sonar- Permíteme-saco su móvil- Sirena...-sonrió todo emocionado aunque trataba de sonar normal-

Adelante -sonrió ella mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía a la habitación de Haruka.

_No me llames Sirena, oye me agobia que me estés mandando flores sí, con dos ramos es suficiente_-hablo irritada la aguamarina-

No…yo no envié flores...solo los dos arreglos... yo no me he movido del departamento de Haruka, estamos muy emocionados...hablando sobre su boda- lo dijo realmente contento, y como Michiru siempre fue muy cercana a ellos, era obvio que se lo tenía que contar, quien sabe y a la final ellos vayan juntos.

La aguamarina sintió como su voz se quebraba y su corazón se agitaba- _Se…va...a ca…sar _- hablo conteniendo la respiración y de sonar a la vez normal-

Siii, puedes creértelo, yo tampoco pude creerlo, pero su novia Sharon ya lo confirmo, creo que terminando los estudios de Haruka - Michiru suspiro-

_Oh...qué bien, bueno tú no eres el de las flores...tal vez se equivocaron y las dejaron aquí, descansa_- aquella noticia, la había afectado seriamente.

Descansa sirena- colgó su movil y miro a Sharon- Debemos celebrar su compromiso...

La chica suspiro pesadamente, ella se encontraba a lado de la puerta de Haruka golpeando pero no había respuesta- No creo que sea buena idea... la última vez, se retiro y escapo

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Michiru se quedo acostada dejando el móvil aun lado, esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza- Se va a...casar... –eso quizás quería decir que Haruka ¿estuvo jugando con ella?

**CONTINUARA…**

**Notas de las Autoras:**

Mars: Holaa, Ok esta muy bien visto que aquí a la gente le gusta que Scarlett (Michiru) me este dando latigazos todooo el tiempo, pero ni modo, primero una gran disculpa la edición de este capi me tocaba a mi… pero sucedió que primer día no tuve internet, segundo día me quede durmiendo 14 hermosas horas sin parar (osea ayer) y hoy que no me queria subir el archivo pero por fin pude. Por lo tanto he intentado de hacerlo lo más largo posible… ya que si me he demorado demasiado (esto ya suena a la historia de mis fics) espero que les gusten y que muchas no nos quieran matar por la gran y super fabulosa noticia de que nuestra amada y sensual Haruka se nos CASARA, Jajaja ya saben dejen sus comentarios y por favor ya no me claven tantos maltratos, luego me daño jaja. Saludos, besos y abrazos para todos.


	12. Amores amores

**De tu propio chocolate**

_El periódico de ayer se les olvido poner que me dejaste sufriendo _

_Periódico de ayer por qué mentiste _

_Porque no les dijiste que _

_Me abandono _

_También _

**Capítulo XII**

**Amores Amores**

Los días fueron pasando y a Michiru ya no le torturaba el hecho que Haruka fuese su Alumna, estaban llevando la fiesta en paz, Había pasado ya dos semanas desde que se había enterado de la noticia de la rubia y lo llevaba bien, trataba de evitar el tema y a veces se comportaba fría con la rubia, por su parte Haruka no se atrevía a tomar el tema de boda con Michiru, no sabía cómo reaccionaría la aguamarina. Era miércoles y las clases habían terminado y como cada semana Michiru se disponía marcharse al aula de arte, era ahí donde tenía las clases extracurriculares con la rubia. Llego y comenzó a repasar la lección que hoy impartiría.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Durante el tiempo que paso pues no sabía ni cómo explicarle a la aguamarina el caos, ya que el bocón de su hermano fue el que se lo conto y aun lo quería matar por ello, sin más cuando salió de su última clase, se despidió de la pelinegra que siempre se encontraba con ella pegada peor que un chicle. Llego al aula de arte en completo silencio, tomando sitio en su lugar, ya el silencio se había vuelto una rutina entre ellas. Cruzo los brazos sobre su asiento y sobre estos, recargo la cabeza cerrando los ojos, después de todo Michiru estaba muy concentrada en la clase aburrida que le iba a dar

Estuve revisando tus tareas de matemáticas, has mejorado mucho, también en ciencias sociales, estos exámenes serán fáciles confió en ello.-tomo la palabra la aguamarina tan seria como era habitualmente, sin duda estaba intentando olvidarse todo lo que sentía por la rubia, el trato hacia ella era indiferente incluso todos lo habían notado ya-

Prefirió no responder, su modo de hablar era tan superficial, tan seco y a ella le chocaba así que simplemente siguió en la misma posición sin mostrar reacción alguna.

¿Tus maestros te proporcionaron las guías para los exámenes?-se levanto del escritorio y se sentó en un pupitre al lado de ella, desde aquella vez hace mucho que no estaba tan cerca incluso evitaba el contacto.

-se encontraba con los ojos cerrados temía que a abrirlos todo lo que sentía la delatara- Si -respondió sin moverse- ¿Algo más que desee saber sensei?-La aguamarina lo pensó dos veces, quería reclamarme el por qué aquella noticia había llegado a sus oídos y no de su boca-

Si, ¿Cuál vamos a contestar primero?-dijo arrepintiéndose de sus pensamientos, la rubia suspiro enredándose y tomo su maletín sacando las guías y se las entrego a la aguamarina-

En la hora libre resolví algunos de ellos -en todo momento evito su mirada. La aguamarina sonrió satisfecha-

Te has vuelto muy aplicada, eso me alegra mucho porque quiere decir que estas poniendo de tu parte y que estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo-Michiru no se contuvo y puso una de sus manos en el brazo de la chica llamando su atención, La rubia a sentir su tacto, sintió como su cuerpo se estremeció y se atrevió a mirarla a los ojos, le brindo una sonrisa coqueta

Sera que tengo muy buena maestra-Michiru bajo la mirada y se levanto del pupitre rápidamente-

Como has hecho tus deberes…te dejare irte temprano...supongo que tu…prometida, estará esperando por ti como siempre-se sentó de nuevo en el escritorio con las guías en mano- yo checare esto en casa y mañana en clase te las regresare.

La siguió con la mirada para luego levantarse y quitarse el saco del uniforme- La verdad... nadie me espera hoy -se acerco al escritorio quedado a lado de Michiru, posando una de sus manos sobre la de la aguamarina- Sirena... que te sucede -aquello lo dijo en voz baja sin quitarle la mirada de encima-

¿Piensas que soy una tonta?-le dijo en voz baja, paso su dedo índice por la boca de la chica y acerco su cara para quedar a milímetros de la de la rubia- ¿creíste que jamás me enteraría? ¿Qué podías jugar conmigo?-la empujo con todas sus fuerzas-

Nooo -dijo molesta sosteniéndole las manos haciendo así que la aguamarina se apegue a ella y no la suelte- No estoy jugando contigo... no tienes ni la más remota idea de la situación de ese compromiso -la miro a los ojos molesta- O ¿estás celosa de esa niña? –entonces la cara de Michiru se ilumino, las ideas habían fluido rápidamente, como si alguien se hubiese apoderado de ella, suspiro y aplico más fuerza para caer encima de la rubia, al logra su cometido, miro a la rubia y le sonrió perversamente-

¿Yo celosa? Claro que no, sé que cuando la besas piensas en mi, cuando estas con ella deseas que fuera yo incluso algún día tu mente te traicionara y gemirás pronunciando mi nombre -la rubia la miro atentamente y no podía evitar sonreír con un aire seductor y perverso-

¿Así?... dime por que estas tan segura -le soltó una mano, acaricio su cabello entrelazado los dedos en la cabellera-

Ciertamente Michiru... estas... celosa -le atrajo el rostro besando sus labios con pasión, como si la vida se le fuera en ello-

Te voy a demostrar que soy más mujer que ella-la beso de nuevo- Tu y yo desde hoy somos amantes-Haruka mordió el labio a la chica, para luego bajar a hasta a su cuello susurrándole-

Demuéstralo... -bajo las manos por el cuello de Michiru, hasta el borde de la falda, así cuando las volvió a subir, fue alzando la falda y acariciando sus muslos a la vez, Michiru detuvo las manos de la rubia y se paro rápidamente-

Soy tu amante, no una prostituta...-se arreglo el traje. La rubia miro incrédula en un principio y luego molesta poniéndose de pie-

Yo cuando dije que eras una prostituta -la atrajo de nuevo a su cuerpo, tomándola por la cintura, observándola a los ojos- A que pretendes jugar Michi... o ¿es que tienes miedo?

¿Quieres estar conmigo?-beso el cuello de la chica, la rubia suspiro disfrutado de los besos-

¿Tengo que responderlo? -le acariciaba la cintura-

Bueno, vas a tener que esperar... ¿estás dispuesta?-mordió el cuello de la chica dejándole una marca, se estremeció y no pudo contenerse, tiro todo del escritorio acostándola encima de este, quedado ella encima de Michiru-

Sabes... que mi paciencia... no es buena virtud -la miro a los ojos besándole los labios de nuevo, La chica mordió el labio de la chica hasta reventarlo-

Suéltame…o grito que estas abusando de mí... –la rubia se separo bruscamente soltándola a la vez que se cubría la boca dolida-

No serías capaz-Michiru soltó una estruendosa carcajada-

¿Entonces Haruka seremos amantes o acaso….te pegan?-dijo esto y tomo sus cosas lista para marcharse-

Mi respuesta ya fue obvia -la detuvo atrayéndola a lo brusco, volvió a besarla pero ahora mordiéndole los labios y dispuesta a no soltarla, el móvil de la chica comenzó a sonar, Michiru se aparto y contesto dulcemente-

¡Maldición! -se recargo en la pared molesta, mirándola atentamente, ciertamente eso la estaba haciendo enojar,

Halo...ohm Timmy como estas-Miro a la chica de reojo y sonrió, termino de recoger sus cosas y camino hacia la salida- Si si, ya terminamos, claro que estoy disponible para ti, mmm suena bien... –Haruka desvió la mirada molesta y fue a recoger sus cosas, sin atreverse a mirarla- Está bien, te mando un mensaje en cuanto esté lista...y por favor compra condones-sonrió y colgó la llamada, miro como la rubia ardía en celos, por su parte Haruka ni se atrevió a regresarle la mirada, termino de recoger todo-

Bueno parece... que se encuentra muy ocupada -se volvió a poner el saco y recogió su maletín lista para irse, pero a ver a la aguamarina en la puerta- ¿Me da permiso?-

No-se acerco a ella lentamente- ¿Qué sucede Haruka? ¿Acaso estas celosa de tu hermanito?-dijo imitando el tono con el cual la rubia le había hablado antes sobre Sharon-

Yo... celosa de ese -dijo burlona mirándola directamente a los ojos- El no sería capaz de hacerte sentir... lo que yo si sería capaz -dijo imitado el tono de voz de la aguamarina sin quitarle la mirada de encima-

Bueno el podrá darme un hijo...-dicho esto salió del salón riendo burlonamente, al recordar como esos eran los puntos débiles de su rubia amiga, algo en ella le obligaba a ser así, era incontrolable, era hora que dejara de ser aquella niña tonta rogando por amor, era tiempo de destruir a los Tenoh, poco a poco por jugar con su corazón que se había marchitado en las manos de ambos-

Aquello si le dolió, molesta lo primero que hizo fue patear el pupitre más cercano, se sentó sobre el escritorio, intentado de contener el enojo y la frustración-

Si esto quieres jugar... que así sea -saco su móvil mandado un mensaje a un número conocido, mientras agarraba sus cosas y salía de ahí, sin siquiera molestar el arreglar el desastre, Ni bien salió del instituto, se quedo en la entrada un momento puesto que le había llegando un mensaje de Sharon para salir a cenar ambas

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Timmy se encontraba cantando por todo el departamento, aunque ya había encontrado un trabajo estable como Contador había decidido seguir con la rubia y ayudarle con los gastos del departamento, Al principio a Haruka le desagradaba pero aprendió a convivir con el chico-

-Finalmente Haruka llego al departamento y se quedo extrañada viendo la escena-

Dios... no sabía que mi hermano era gay -dijo dejando el maletín a un lado y sacándose los zapatos, entrando directo hacia la cocina, para servirse un vaso de agua bebiéndolo de un solo trago-

Podría contestarte vulgarmente pero estoy muy feliz como para que me arruines mi casi noche perfecta...-Sonrió y siguió en el espejo peinando su cabellera rubia-

Lo miro sonriendo- Igual sigues estado muy feo -dijo burlona- A ver a qué se debe tanta alegría, ¿una cita? -claro que sabía porque la sonrisa estúpida de su hermano, pero confirmar no hace mal a nadie-

Si una cita con la sirena de mis sueños...-sonrió y se dejo caer en el sofá- ¿Puedes creerlo?, soy de nuevo el novio de la hermosa violinista Michiru Kaioh...-suspiro enamorado- la amo tanto... Espero no fallarle

-arqueo la ceja, así que eso era lo que quería Michiru, le sonrió fingiendo alegría- Enserio... mira que recién me entero... en que momento volvieron

¿No lo sabías?- el chico la miro apenado-Bueno, Michiru no quiere que se corra el rumor en el colegio, no quiere tener problemas ni que se estén metiendo en su vida sentimental, cumpliremos dos semanas, precisamente fue después de enterarme de tu boda en puerta por cierto ¿qué tal eh? ya va a terminar el curso, estamos a una semana ¿verdad?-la rubia se sentó a lado de él suspirado-

Si y por fin seré libre de la bruja de Michiru Kaioh -dijo burlona y regreso a verlo- Así que dos semanas... y bien oculto me lo han tenido, y así esperan que una les confié el secreto del matrimonio -lo miro arqueando las cejas- Si falta una semana-

Con razón ya casi no veo a Sharon, debe estar muy ocupada ¿y tú? ¿No piensas comprarte algo, algún smoking? o...un...vestido-sonrió maliciosamente-

-le dio un golpe en la cabeza- Sobre mi cadáver me podre un vestido!.. ese serás tu -suspiro- De hecho hoy me veré con ella... su padre accedió a darle el permiso-

Qué bueno-el móvil del rubio sonó- Oh debe ser Michi, pasare por ella ¿te dejo el auto o la moto?-Timmy se había aplicado tanto en su trabajo que incluso habia ascendido de puesto rapidamente y su dinero perdido por las exigencias de la aguamarina estaban regresando con esfuerzo y dedicación

El auto, tengo que recoger a la señorita sharon... de una manera decente y segura -rió divertida levantadose- Bueno que te vaya bien con la bruja -se rio divertida metiendose en su habitacion-

No la llames Bruja, por que va a ser tu cuñada y la madre de tus sobrinos a ti te encantan los niños

-se escucho la voz de haruka desde la habitacion- ESE ERES TU... YO NO TENGO PACIENCIA Y SI ES BRUJA DE AHI A LA CHINA!

Timmy sonrio y salio rapidamente del departamento-

-la rubia se quedo en su habitación un momento en su habitación, agarro la almohada y grito con fuerza, enserio esto la molestaba, le irritaba.. la hacia... sentir celosa, vale! eso era... estaba ardiendo de celos y aparte el comentario de hijos de Michiru, era verdad... y este se lo repitio, había tocando una fibra muy delicada- Esto... no se... quedara asi... Michiru -se levanto furiosa arreglándose.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Michiru Daba vueltas por la sala una y otra vez, sus tacones se enterraban en el piso ¿estaba haciendo lo correcto?, ya no sabia si amaba a alguno o solo eran un capricho, escucho un claxon y salió rápidamente, miro a timmy montado en la motocicleta-

¿Perdón?-hablo molesta caminado hacia el-

Pretendes que me suba a eso, en vestido ¿Quién crees que soy?-Aunque Timmy se encontraba feliz ante los ojos de todos, la relación con la aguamarina no marchaba del todo bien, se había vuelto fría, caprichosa y desesperante, hacia todo lo que fuera por humillar al rubio para después con un parpadeo tenerlo a sus pies,.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Se arreglo y conduccion en tiempo record hasta una gran casa, en donde toco el claxon una sola vez, pues rapidamente las puertas fueron abiertas por una Sharon, que usaba un vestido corto ajustado al cuerpo de color azul marino, zapatos de tacon a juego con el vestido. La rubia se bajo para tomarle la mano y besarle a lo que la pelinegra se sonrojo-

-la atrajo abrazandola- Gracias preciosa... pero no tanto como tu, ademas te he tenido descuidada demasiado tiempo -le beso la mejilla, la acompaño y abrio la puerta del copiloto, asi la chica subio, para luego haruka subir al auto- Bueno te dije que escogieras el sintio.. hoy me encargo de consentirte.

condujo hasta un restaurante italiano, que se había vuelto de moda, ambas bajaron e ingresaron, un camarero las llevo hasta una mesa, el restaurante era muy elegante y alumbrado con velas lo que le daba un aire mas romantico-

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Timmy agacho la cabeza y suspiro-

¿creí que tenias un auto?-Michiru realmente estaba molesta, sus manos estaban en la cintura con el seño fruncido-

Haruka…tenía una cita y lo necesitaba-hablo tímidamente con la cabeza baja-

Ahh…haruka…no pues si es así que bueno-Timmy levanto la mirada para observarla-

Entonces lleva a cenar a haruka, mandale rosas, esas cartas cursis y casate con ella-dijo dándose media vuelta-

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-un mesero les entrego los menu y en eso la rubia aprovecho para mandarle un mensaje a michiru que decia: "Que bien oculto te tenías el noviazgo sirena... disfruta la cita con mi hermano, que bien me extrañas" guardo rapidamente el movil, siguiendo mirando el menu-

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Michiru…porfavor…-Michiru paro en seco y sonrió, le gustaba verlo sufrir, le gustaba humillarlo y ver como algunas veces sus lagrimas brotaban-

Hice reservación en tu restaurant favorito-miro como se había detendio y rogo que esto engrandeciera el ego de la chica, Michiru sintió como su móvil vibraba, lo leyó y sonrió, se dio media vuelta y corrió hacia Timmy.-

Perdón mi cielo…es que tu sabes las hormonas-dijo subiéndose casi de un salto a la moto-

¿Vamos?-hablo abrazándolo por la cintura, Timmy aliviado arranco inmediatamente antes que la opinión de la aguamarina cambiara-

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al poco tiempo un camarero les tomo las ordenes y ambas estaban conversado, bueno mas bien era Sharon porque haruka si que la tenía en el abandono- Y amor entonces tienes libre el fin de semana... podemos ir a la playa y pasar la noche por ahi, antes de que comience los exámenes

-la rubia le tomo de las manos la verdad que le estaba costado un esfuerzo prestarle atencion- La verdad, ya sabes que la tutora me tiene con demasiados trabajos extracurriculares por ese dichoso castigo -entrelazaron sus manos- Aparte tu padre me matara... si se entera que tengo el fin de semana previo a los exámenes

En el restaurante comenzo a verse mucho movimiento, muchas personas veian a la prensa acercarse a la puerta, eran tiempo, al ser un restaurante exclusivo, se presentaban muchas celebridades y a ser el patrocinador oficl de la exposiciòn de arte que se encontraba en el museo nacional, los reporteros esperanzados espeaban a que se presentara alguna oportuidad de notas jugosas.

ambas voltearon a ver hacia la puerta extrañadas- Supongo que algun famoso debe andar por ahí -murmuro Haruka algo molesta mientras que Sharon intentaba de ver curiosa por quien era tanto el alboroto-

Yo a ella la conozco-hablo una reportera jalando a su camarógrafo hasta la puerta al ver a la pareja quien se encontraba confirmando su reservación; La luz de la cámara se escendio encandilando los ojos de la aguamarina quien se cubrió con una mano-

Es increíble ver celebridades mundiales prefiriendo este lugar, ¿Señorita Kaioh ha regresado a la pintura?-Michiru se sorprendió al verse reconocida, se suponía que eso había quedado atrás, no quiso entrar a la exposición para no descubrirse pero aquella chica la había reconocido tan fácilmente

-Sharon ya mismo era que se paraba por ver de quien se trataba mantenía su total atención a ver quién era la pareja, pero entre tantos flash noto un rostro muy familiar y abrió la boca sorprendida-

Haru... no creerás quienes están aquí -dijo sorprendida, lo que capto la atención de Haruka quien miro de inmediato sorprendiéndose-

¿Se han reconciliado Timmy y tú? ¿ya hay planes de boda?-al ver a la reportera hablando los fotógrafos comenzaron a hacer su trabajo captando las imágenes de los recién llegados.

Ah…bueno no, precisamente no entre a la exposición…-hablo Michiru confundida al os micrófonos que estaban frente a ella, Timmy se encontraba también asustado por aquel recibimiento.-

¿estan juntos?-hablo la reportera ahora cuestionando al joven-

Ah... bueno… estamos tratando de... recuperar lo nuestro-Michiru estaba harta de el acoso a su vida, por eso se había deslindado de lo que más le gustaba-

Con permiso... tenemos un compromiso y llegamos tarde- tomo a Timmy del brazo y se abrió entre la prensa entrando rápidamente-

Woow, hacen muy buena pareja -dijo con envidia la pelinegra- Que suerte tiene Miss Michiru, ya quisiera tener esa vida -dijo la pelinegra mientras les servia un aperitivo, a lo que ella le clavo la mirada a la rubia- Porque nunca me contaste que Timmy Tenoh y tu eran familia... y aun más que conocías a Michiru Kaioh

Veras hermosa... yo me aleje de mi familia por motivos personales y en ningun momento pense en recontrarme con Michiru -le tomo la mano a la chica- Aparte no se casi de la vida de esos dos... solo crecimos los tres juntos

Michiru y Timmy llegaron a su mesa y al verse colocados la chica frunció el seño-

Que listo Tenoh, llamar a la prensa ¿te gusto ser el centro de atención de nuevo?-Timmy se encogió de hombros-

Michiru, yo no llame a la prensa están aquí por la dichosa exposición a la que nisiquiera entraste-Michiru se cruzo de brazos

Por eso mismo no entre…bueno ¿Qué puede pasar? Aquí nadie nos conoce…-se relajo y al mirar a su alrededor pudo notar que en una mese frente a ellos se encontraban Sharon y Haruka con sus manos entrelazadas, voltio la cara fastidiada-

-Haruka estaba fastidiada, ahora si todo estaba en su contra, se soltó con cuidado de la mano de la pelinegra para comer un aperitivo mientras esperaban por su cena, parecía que el destino no la quería para nada, mientras que Sharon disimuladamente seguía mirando a la pareja, luego le tomo la mano libre a Haruka- Amor... de aquí podemos irnos a otro sitio -le pregunto con voz tan melosa que Haru casi se atora-

Timmy observo la dirección a donde su novia miraba y también vio a la pareja-

Mira si es Haruka…vaya-dijo volteando va ver a Michiru-¿Vamos a saludar?

Adelante ve tu si quieres-dijo la chica mientras veía como servían vino en su copa-

Bueno puedo interrumpir en algo mejor no-se acomodo y miro a la chica nuevamente-

Estas bellísima ¿lo sabes?-Michiru se sonrojo a tal comentario, era inevitable sentirse atraída por aquella mirada y esos halagos, respiro tranquila y recordó de nuevo todo aquello que hizo romper su corazón-

Gracias…-contesto agriamente-

Les sirvieron copas en sus copas mientras Haruka trataba también de no mira mucho hacia la otra mesa- Preciosa deja de ser curiosa... que sepa esta noche es para el tiempo perdido -le acaricio el rostro a Sharon, quien entendiendo otras cosa, se levanto un poco para darle un pequeño beso a Haruka en los labios.

Michiru sintió como su sangre hirvió al ver tal escena, a pesar de todo su corazón seguía siendo de Haruka fingió que no le importaba y entrelazo sus manos con las de Timmy-

¿Ya le dijiste a Haruka que si necesita algo para su boda nosotros le podemos ayudar?-Timmy sonrió al ver las manos de la chica con las de el-

Sí, pero primero quiere terminar el curso antes de comenzar a comprar sus cosas… ¿ya tienes tu vestido?-Michiru sonrió al considerado comentario de su novio-

No…de echo debería ir a buscarlo…-Timmy se levanto y se acerco a los labios de la chica besándola, los flashes de las cámaras llamaron la atención inmortalizando esta escena-

El flash capto la atención de ambas que voltearon a ver el beso, Sharon parecía maravillada mientras que Haruka, era cada vez más que irritada, miro a otro lado como que no le importaba, la pelinegra sonrió contenta- Mi amor te parece que ya estés con los preparativos... pronto nos graduamos y así nos casaremos pronto

Haruka volteo a verla y le acaricio el rostro, se acerco para susurrarle algo que solo la chica podía escuchar lo que provoco un gran sonrojo acompañado de una risita coqueta-

-se separaron y Michiru sonrió-

Deja de llamar la atención…me siento incomoda-Timmy sonrió y le tendió la mano-

Si no te sientes a gusto vayámonos-Michiru lo miro y miro a la pareja acaramelada-

Si…-asintió y se levanto rápidamente, de nuevo llamando la atención se dirigieron hasta la puerta del brazo, casi corriendo-

Mira ya se fueron -señalo la pelinegra mientras ya sus platos eran servidos- Sera que irán a exhibición -comento ya empezado a comer-

No lose, puede que ser... después de todo Michiru adora el arte -dijo de manera seca y cortarte comenzado a comer también - Pero ya estamos al menos tranquilas

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Timmy trato de encender la luz sin dejar de besar a la aguamarina, entraron y cayeron pesadamente al sofá-

Te amo sirena-Dijo mientras acariciaba su cabello-

También te amo, pero me temo que lo que esperas no va a suceder-timo se reincorporo y se sentó pesadamente en el sofá-

Michiru no seas ridícula, no es la primera vez…-Michiru se acomodo de nuevo en el sofá-

A diferencia de ti, yo tengo respeto por casas ajena y aunque vivas aquí, este también es el departamento de Haruka, además ya te lo había hormonas...Estoy en mis días-miro cerca el control de la televisión y la encendió, Timmy la miro molesto-

No enciendas el agua caliente si no te vas a bañar-bufo molesto mirando al televisor-

Yo no tengo la culpa de que la tubería este averiada y se caliente el agua con tanta facilidad-hablo sin despegar la vista del televisor-

Iré a ducharme-dijo levantándose molesto, Michiru observo cómo se marchaba, al verse segura rápidamente se traslado al cuarto de la rubia, se sentó en su cama y miro como su ropa estaba regada-

Sal de mi cabeza…-susurro sintiéndose molesta con ella misma-

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Luego de la cena, Haruka llevo a pasea a Sharon un momento y finalmente la dejo en su casa como quedo con su padre. Así que una hora más tarde llego a su departamento, cansada- Juro que las mujeres... son un verdadero dolor de cabeza -se detuvo viendo los zapatos en la entrada e imaginándose lo peor.

El sueño la había vencido, se encontraba durmiendo en la cama de Haruka y Timmy parecía no estar ahí-

A lo que entro no vio a nadie, se acerco en la sala- Lo que me faltaba... esto no puede ser mas mala noche para mí -apago la television- que desastre... Timmy! Michiru! ¿hay alguien? -no recibió respuesta así que avanzo a su habitación molesta, se extraño primero por la luz encendida y luego miro a quien dormía en la cama- Que hace aquí -entro quitándose apenas la camisa y se acerco a la cama cubriéndola con la sabana-

Se cerco en el borde de la cama y le acaricio el rostro con suavidad- Michi?... Michiru?... -la movió un poco pero a ver que no se despertaba, se le ocurrió una manera más "romántica" para despertarla, se acerco a su rostro... y beso sus labios-

La chica se sonrió para luego abrir los ojos asustada, levantándose rápidamente

¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo casi saltando de la cama-

Sonrió divertida- Bueno llegue y por lo que veo estas durmiendo en mi cama sirena... ey ni que yo te mordiera -se toco los labios- Que sepa en morder la experta eres tu

¿En tu cama?-miro así alrededor-

Yo lo siento...-se sonrojo al instante, creí que estaba en mi... ¿Dónde está Timmy?

-rio divertida, ahí Michiru se percato que solo lleva una top que cubría sus pechos- Pues no se... cuando llegue no lo vi, solo que dejaron la tele encendida y tú estabas aquí... no te disculpes sirena, estás en tu casa

Debió haber ido a calmar su calentura...-volvió a recostarse-

Se levanto y busco en su armario algo de ropa - Supongo que lo dejaste con las ganas -se quito la camisa, poniéndose otra pero de tirantes, Michiru voltio el rostro sonrojada, a pesar que la chica era mujer, se sentía apenada e incómoda que se cambiara frente a ella, era curioso solo le pasaba con Haruka-

Si, algo así…-dijo mirando hacia la pared

-se puso la camisa y se sentó de nuevo en la cama mirándola divertida- Porque tan roja Michi... que sepa ya me has visto antes cambiándome ropa -la miro- Te veías hermosa durmiendo

Se sonrojo aun más, tomo una almohada y cubrió su rostro-

Juguetona intenta de quitarle la almohada -Ey porque te escondes -le hizo cosquillas- Déjame verte!

-la chica dejo caer la almohada riendo sin control- Para...para...-las lágrimas de sus ojos salían y su sonrisa estaba radiante-

jajajaja no lo hare -seguía haciéndole cosquillas riendo las dos-

No, no...Para, para-se armo con fuerzas y cayó encima de la rubia- Ya no me hagas cosquillas...-dijo mirándola fijamente-

Se pasó la mano por el cabello riendo- Bueno Jajaja pero estabas bonita riendo Michi -volvió a sonreír y se quedo mirándola-

La miro sonriendo- Si… sin duda estas muy hermosa así -extendió la mano acariciándole el rostro-

Gracias-balbuceo sintiéndose embrujada por la mirada de aquella musa de cabellos de oro-

Miro esos ojos azules que le envolvía y con delicadeza atrajo a la chica para besarla de una manera más tierna, desde que la beso... solo quería hacerlo de nuevo, no le importaba si le mordía mil veces más, Michiru temerosa correspondió el beso cerrando sus ojos y dejando caer su cuerpo contra el de Haruka, quien la tomo de la cintura jugando con sus labios, se separo susurrando- ¿Tienes miedo? -dio pequeños besos en su rostro para luego finalizar en sus labios.

Y si alguien llego-miro hacia la puerta abierta-

la rubia se levanto besándole la frente, fue y cerró la puerta con llave- Así más tranquila? -volteo a verla y regresado a la cama-

Por su aprte Michiru se sonrojo al instante y se quedo muda-

¿Sucede algo? -le acaricio el rostro y volvió a besar varias partes de su rostro-

Michiru atrapo los labios de la rubia y comenzó a besarlos tiernamente por su parte Haruka correspondió el beso y se acomodo encima de la aguamarina sin dejar de besarla. Michiru se aferro a la espalda de la rubia quien intensifico el beso mordiéndole los labios a Michiru, mientras acariciaba su cintura atrayéndola, bajo sus labios, empezado a besarle el cuello, la aguamarina lanzo un tímido gemido al sentir el contacto de los labios en su piel, la rubia sonrió alegre empezado a dar pequeñas mordidas en el cuello mientras sus manos ya recorría el cuerpo de la chica. Michiru se aferro más a la espalda de la chica y mordió uno de sus hombros-

Haruka llevo sus manos a la espalda de Michiru, buscando como quitarle el vestido, mientras que seguía besándole el cuello y la aguamarina comenzó a aumentar el volumen de sus gemidos y su respiración se agitaba mientras que hHaru con la respiración agitada descendió al escote en sus pechos continuando con los besos, hasta que logro bajar la cremallera del vestido haciendo que Michiru se aferrará al cabello de la rubia al sentir como bajaba por su cuerpo, así finalmente la rubia le deslizo el vestido, hasta que se lo quito y se la quedo contemplado- Sin duda eres hermosa -volvió a besarla en los labios.

Michiru se sonrojo y abrió un poco sus piernas dándole paso a la rubia para que hiciera esa noche con ella lo que quisiera, la miro sonrojada, primera vez que se ponía un tanto nerviosa, le dio un corto beso y empezó a descender con beso por su cuerpo mientras sus manos le acariciaba las piernas a la vez que la aguamarina paso sus manos por debajo de la camiseta de la chica y acaricio su espalda lentamente. Haruka bajo la mano a la entrepierna de la aguamarina empezado a acariciarla lenta y suavemente quien se estremecio y levanto su pelvis, los labios de Haruka ya se centraron en el pecho de la aguamarina mientras las caricias ademas de ser lentas iban gradualmente mas rapidas, su respiracion se agito, sus gemidos se hicieron sonoros, movia las caderas al ritmo de la rubia-

las manos de michi estaban aferradas a las sabanas mientras que haruka bajo sus labios hasta la entrepierna de la aguamarina en donde empezo a besar y continuando con las caricias, con cuidado y lentitud uso un dedo para penetrarla,michiru arqueo la espalda y dejo escapar un gritito de placer- ru...kaaaaaa

Sonrió complacidad continuo lamiendo aquella zona tan intima a medida que las penetraciones se aceleraba, la respiracion de la chica estaba al cien, los gemidos eran seguidos, sintio como un electroshock pasaba por su cuerpo, sentia pequeñas contracciones que la obligaban a cerrar sus piernas pero haruka aun estaba ahi a la vez que haruka acomodo las piernas sobre sus hombros para mas comodidad, su respiracion agitada rozaba contra la humedad de la aguamarina, mientras las penetraciones eran mas rapidas e ingreso un segundo dedo haciendolo mas placentero.

ahhhh!- abrio su boca tomando aire y sintiendo como aquel liquido comenzaba a fluir lentamente provocandole una tranquilidad inigualable. Haruka regreso a besarle los labios con pasion mientras seguia moviendo sus dedos en el interior de la aguamarina ademas de que con su cadera generaba movimientos mas placenteros y hacia de las penetraciones mas profundas,no pudo contenerse mas ahogo el grito y sintio como explotaba en su interior, sintio como ese liquido corria las sabanas hasta mojar sus piernas. La rubia se retiro con cuidado sus dedos continuando con el beso, se separo un momento dandole varios besos por el rostro.

Sonrio y respiro- eres perfecta...gracias...- hablo acomodandose para dormir abrazada a la rubia

CONTINUARA...

Notas de las Autoras:

Hola hola Michiru aquí! Bueno como en todos lados, telenovelas, laura en america, en mexico, en peru en todos lados y la rosa de Guadalupe…arreglamos todo con SEXO! La verdad un review que dejaron nos movio un poco los sentimientos, no entendí si venia con odio, desprecio o como un fan realmente metido en la historia, nosotros escribimos por y para ustedes asì que estamos haciendo lo que sea por complacerlos, pero siempre hay que darle al tiempo y esperar que viene despùes. Sere breve en estas notas, gracias por continuar leyendo el fic, espero este cap no los decepcione. Muchossss besiiiitos submarinos.

Mars: Ver tanta la rosa de guadalupe suele ser perjudiciar por la salud a lo bien dicho. Pues lo unico que puedo decir... es que me tuvo a punta de latigazos hasta las 6 de la mañana jaja y discutiendo porque este capi los complazca a todos n.n y ya saben dejen sus comentarios en los review que con gusto los vamos a leer y abrazos y besos para todos (asi el titulo es improvisado)


	13. Revelaciones

**De tu propio chocolate**

_Confía en mí y obedece tus instintos _

_Demuéstrame que es lo que sientes por mi con locura y pasión_

_Que yo te demostrare que siente por ti _

_Mi corazón _

**Capítulo XIII**

**Revelaciones**

Abrió sus ojos y trato de buscar su reloj, pero la mesa que acostumbraba estar al lado de su cama desapareció, algo estaba mal, miro al techo y no reconoció el color, entonces lo recordó todo, miro bajo la sabana y pudo ver su cuerpo desnudo-

¡Dios mío!-dijo para si misma mirando a su alrededor y vio como a su lado la rubia dormía angelicalmente-

Ruka…-susurro y entonces frunció el seño, se levanto y tomo su ropa del suelo, comenzó a vestirse y entro al baño furiosa.

_No te entiendo Michiru sigues siendo una tonta, te acostaste con ella y quien sabe que barbaridades habrás dicho…_

-se miro al espejo y suspiro-

_Tu siempre serás la otra, ella no detendrá su boda por ti, ella no se atreverá… ¿ya no te acuerdas?, le confesaste todo tu amor, todo lo que sentías, ¿y que hizo?, se fue de tu casa en la madrugada como amante fugitivo, al día siguiente se exhibía con su novia feliz mente, la besaba, la tocaba ¿y lo de la azotea? No te engañes Haruka lo estaba disfrutando…solo busca eso sexo y diversión… ¿acaso eso no es motivo para vengarse?_

-toco su reflejo con el dedo índice y vio como una lagrima corría por su mejilla-

_Lo consiguió, se acostó con Michiru, hizo realidad la fantasía erótica de cualquier alumno, tener sexo con su profesora…._

No…-dijo para si misma limpiando sus lagrimas- esta vez será la última vez que llore por algún Tenoh

_No, ella no consiguió nada, yo me acosté con ella yo obtuve lo que quise, me rogara, se arrastrara por conseguir más de mi y yo estaré ahí para pisotearla, para ver como ambos Tenoh pierden la cabeza por una musa como yo, para ver como se hunden en el mismísimo infierno._

-salio del baño con la cara lavada, busco un reloj y vio la hora 2:00 am, suspiro y se acerco a la rubia comenzó a moverla-

Haruka…Haruka…-la movió bruscamente, pero realmente la rubia tenia el sueño demasiado pesado, volvió a hablarle esta vez dándole unas palmaditas en el rostro

-¡despiertate !-Haruka cerro con fuerza los ojos, extendió la mano y jalo a Michiru de nuevo a la cama abrazándola, para seguir durmiendo, la aguamarina se desespero y tomo el brazo de su rubia amiga para después morderlo fuertemente-

Despierta...tienes que vestirte y volver a dormir-dijo Michiru soltando su brazo

¡auch! -se levanto sobresaltada viendo su brazo-

¡Oye no soy comida! -la miro molesta dándose cuenta de que estaba vestida- Mejor dormías como te deje... estabas mas sexy

No Haruka...y vístete...yo me iré a dormir a la habitación de Timmy-la rubia cerro los ojos suspirando para luego abrirlos, en un rápido movimiento tomo a la aguamarina de los brazos y la acostó en la cama, colocándose encima de ella y acercándose a su rostro susurrándole

- No... Lo creo -quedo a milímetros de sus labios

Mira... ni a ti ni a mi nos convienen los escándalos y si quieres mas de esto...cámbiate y haz lo que te diga…-la aguamarina frunció el seño evitando los coqueteos de la rubia

Pero aun es de noche... además no hay nadie-sonrío lujuriosamente-

Haruka mi cielo- la miro tiernamente y le beso los labios dulcemente- ponte tu ropa si mi cielo...

correspondió el beso de la misma manera y se acerco al oido de la chica susurrandole como una niña quien ruega a sus padres

- Nooo... quiero estar así, por 5 minutos mas

No Haruka anda vístete...y si quieres... lo hacemos por encima de la ropa...- sonrío coquetamente y volvió a besarla, la rubia correspondió el beso emocionada dejándose llevar-

anda a cambiarte-la aguamarina se separo, Haruka con mala gana se levanto para vestirse, Michiru se acomodo dispuesta para dormir tal vez una hora mas, cerro los ojos y abrazo la almohada-

-termino de vestirse y regreso a acostarse en la cama a lado de Michiru pero ahora dándole la espalda-

-paso una hora tal vez dos-

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Abrió la puerta y dejo caer su saco al suelo, estaba ebrio y caminaba con dificultad, encendió la luz y miro que no había nadie, camino a su habitación y la encontró vacía-

Se fue...-murmuro y marco de su Movil al celular de su novia, todo estaba en silencio fue entonces que pudo escuchar el movil sonar dentro del apartamento-

¿Qué raro? ¿Lo habrá olvidado aquí?-volvió a marcar y siguió al sonido, estaba parado frente a la puerta de su hermana-

No…esto no puede estar pasando..ellas deben estar..

-coloco su mano en el pomo y al tratar de girarlo vio que se encontraba con seguro-

Lo sabia…- la rabia lo inundo, sin pensarlo comenzó a golpear la puerta como un loco-

ABRE HARUKA ABRE...SE QUE AHI ESTA...ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA

-la rubia estaba profundamente dormida, hasta que primero el sonido como de un eco la molestaba hasta que fue despertado escuchando el ruido mas fuerte, se sentó viendo hacia la puerta-

¿¡Que... demonios!?-la rubia miro hacia la puerta desde la cama y se mordió el labio inferior

ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA TENOH...ABRELA- -golpeaba la puerta con ensaña y los puños cerrados-

-Michiru movió su cabeza- shhh...- y se tapo la cara con la sabana, Haruka volteo a ver a la aguamarina con una sonrisa de idiota, luego miro el reloj apenas eran las 4:00 am, se levanto enojada hacia la puerta-

Será... que debo abrirla -se pregunto a si misma escuchando el escándalo y sujeto el pomo, Michiru abrió los ojos y se levanto de golpe sentándose en la orilla de la cama, la rubia suspiro, y retiro el seguro abriendo la puerta enojada, dándole la cara a su hermano-

¡Se puede saber que demonios haces!... la gente esta durmiendo ¡Timmy!

- la empujo con fuerza para entrar y se encontró con una Michiru sentada en la cama adormilada y confundida...lo mas raro en ella...es que estaba vestida, el olor de alcohol se sentía en todo el cuarto, Haruka se recupero del empujon de su hermano y coloco una expresión que mostraba repulsión-

¿Estas loco?! -lo tomo del hombro obligándolo a que la mirara- ¡aparte de borracho!... andante a dormir de una vez

No...que hacen juntas en ...la misma cama- hablo mirando a Michiru-

Pues yo dormía...-dijo la chica bostezando, la rubia lo miro raro-

Dormir... ¿que mas ibamos hacer?... con Michiru he dormido en la misma cama desde que nos conocemos

Exacto...incluso desde bebes...-se levanto y lo miro-

Crees que soy como tu y me revuelco con mis amigas...ja- lo tomo de la mejilla y le sonrío-

Anda ve a dormir- beso los labios del chico, Timmy se sorprendió y antes de responder la chica se separo, Haruka se cruzo de brazos desviando la mirada-

si van andar con muestras de afectos... que no sea mi habitación -regreso a observar a su hermano-

Anda a báñate y duérmete ¿si? -le señalo la puerta para que saliera-

Vamos Michi- tomo la mano de la chica y la jalo pero Michiru no se movió de su lugar-

Sabes que detesto a los borrachos...- lo miro retadoramente- a mi Haruka me llevara a casa...

Pero...-Timmy miro a la rubia molesto-

Tu no puedes manejar...descansa- volvió a besarlo fugazmente y soltó a Timmy-

Vamos Haruka me queda poco para dormir...-la miro de lo mas tranquila aguantadote las ganas de golpear a su hermano-

Mejor descansa idiota... y esta bien te llevare, voy a cambiarme -tomo una muda de ropa y rápidamente se fue para el baño-

Michiru acompaño a Timmy hasta la cama lo acostó y lo arropo-

Que descanses-se separo de el y cerro la puerta, se sentó en el sofá, la rubia salio de su habitación ya cambiada y la observo mientras tomaba las llaves- ¿lista para irnos?

si...-la miro seductoramente y le sonrío-Haruka le regreso la mirada y le dio un beso fugaz , se acerco a su oído y susurro-

No me provoques -se separo completamente- vamos en el auto

La chica sonrío y sin decir nada camino hacia la puerta-

-salieron del departamento, fueron hasta el auto donde Haruka le abrió la puerta y una vez que la aguamarina se subió, tomo su lugar en el lugar del piloto, encendiendo el auto-

Michiru recargo su cabeza en el asiento y cerro los ojos-

Te amo…sabes-la rubia extendió su mano tomando la de la chica-

Yo... también... te amo -seguía mirando al frente-

oye...si necesitas algo para tu boda..puedes pedírmelo a Timmy o a Mi, aun no sabemos que les regalaremos..-seguía con los ojos cerrados, le encantaba subir al cielo a la rubia para luego dejarla caer al vacio cruelmente-

-la soltó bruscamente apretado un poco el volante y prefirió no responder, aquello le dolió-

Mañana saliendo de clases, iré con Timmy a buscar mi vestido...quiero estar muy linda esa noche...pero no sé si pueda robarle las miradas a Sharon

-frunció el ceño manteniendo la vista en el camino, en completo silencio-

¿Que color te gusta màs?-la chica disfrutaba como la rubia estaba en silencio atenta a el camino, eso significaba que la platica para nada le agradaba-

Eso ya deberías conocerlo -dijo secamente tomando un atajo, esto la estaba hartado-

mmm ¿azul marino?... ¿crees que se me vea bien?... estoy pensando en un vestido con mangas caidas, pero de falda circular, Timmy me dijo que debo ir de largo, por ser familia, pero no sè..

-rodó los ojos suspirando y buscando paciencia de quien sabe donde-

No se de esas cosas michiru

Hasta parece que no esta emocionada por tu boda-se cruzo de brazos y fingió un puchero-

Suspiro mirándola por un momento- No se que esperas... que sienta, simplemente es algo... aburrido -se encogió de hombros-

Pero es tu boda, es el día más importante...unirás toda tu vida con la persona a la que elegiste por que la amas-hablo sarcásticamente y sonrío- llegaron y Haruka apago el auto regresando a verla-

Supongo que esa es la creencia popular... además no estoy interesada en eso -señalo hacia la casa- Ya llegamos

oshhh que amargada, hasta parece que no te han dado en un mes-abrió la puerta y salio del auto burlándose, se apoyo en la ventana-

Fue un rato excelente para ser mi primera vez con una mujer uff...buenisimo volviste a superar a tu hermano en algo...-sonrío divertida por el comentario-

Soy mucho mejor que el... y si fue excelente, aunque deberías mejor un poco mas preciosa... parece que ahora... la alumna supero a la maestra -sonrío coquetamente-

Nos vemos en la escuela -encendió el auto para irse-

Esque, bueno yo me conservo, tu tienes experiencia por que vas brincando de cama en cama yo no-se alejo del auto permitiendo que marchara, mientras colocaba las manos en su cintura y fruncía el seño, el comentario de Haruka si que la había molestado-

Como tu digas Michi -le hizo señal de despedida con la mano- Nos vemos... en la escuela -acelero marchándose de ahí, la aguamarina suspiro y sonrío al ver el auto partir,-

Sufre...Haruka...Tenoh...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dio vueltas por la ciudad hasta casi el amanecer, hasta que finalmente llego a su departamento y se encerró en su cuarto a dormir-

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-La aguamarina salio de su casa, llamo aun taxi no se sentía nada bien-

Debe ser resaca por haber besado al estupido de Timmy…-musito sintiéndose un poco mariada y abordando el taxi-

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

ya eran las 6:30 am la puerta de Haruka era golpeada nuevamente por Timmy, para que su hermana desayunara pero esta se negaba a abrir-

Por dios no seas Niñita, hoy tienes examen anda sal a comer-llevaba media hora tocando la puerta y rogando a su hermana que abriera, estaba considerando seriamente conseguir una copia de la llave de su cuarto-

-a la final abrió la puerta mirándolo con una cara de espanto, estaba muy pálida y sudando-

No... me siento bien... así... que ¡No me molestes!-le cerro la puerta en la cara-

Pero...tu examen…-no recibió respuesta, ya que Haruka se metió bajo las sabanas-

Haruka vamos al medico... –giro el pomo de la puerta y vio que esta vez no había seguro-

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-La aguamarina entro al colegio y comenzó a sentir un dolor de cabeza infernal, vio el grupo que le tocaba pensó realmente no se sentía bien-

-al entrar a clases sintió como todo se veía borroso se apoyo de la puerta-

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-a la final Timmy entro a la habitación de su hermana y a las malas le quito la sabana pero simplemente Haruka no lucia nada bien, le tomo la temperatura viendo que tenía fiebre

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-la aguamarina ya se encontraba en la dirección, mientras la examinaban-

mmm laringitis, tal vez es por gritar mucho, pero caso extraño fue de la noche a la mañana... como si se hubiese contagiado directamente del virus-hablo una enfermera tirando un abate lenguas-

Pero con inyecciones en 3 días se recuperara, por hoy debería descansar... mañana podrá dar clases...moderando su voz-al decir esto la enfermera se reincorporo y miro al director afirmando-

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Timmy le llamo un medico el cual revisaba a la rubia-

Bueno aparte de ser un resfriado común... también presenta laringitis, deberá estar con inyecciones... y pastillas al menos una semana para que se recupere totalmente -decía el medico mientras escribía una receta-

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-la aguamarina se sentía indispuesta-

Miss Michiru, ¿alguien podría venir por usted?... los alumnos comentan que tiene novio...-la Cabeza de Michiru estaba lista para explotar, asintió pero no sabia ciertamente quien le hablaba-

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Finalmente el medico se fue y Timmy decidió de una vez empezar a darle el tratamiento a Haruka pero cuando fue a verla, vio que nuevamente dormía-

-el teléfono del rubio comenzó a sonar, al observa el numero su sonrisa se ilumino de felicidad, contesto-

¿Diga? ¿Michi?

Ahh no, soy el director del plantel, mm Miss Michiru esta enferma, ¿podría venir por ella? esta un poco desorientada y sedada por el medicamento

-se extraño, aclarado un poco su voz-

Se encuentra bien -apresurado tomo las llaves y salio de ahí- ¿Que tiene?

Laringitis y un resfriado, pero en tres días estará bien-Hablo el director guardando la calma.

Timmy Se detuvo un momento extrañado, esto era muy curioso las dos habían enfermado de lo mismo y justamente la noche anterior durmieron juntas, negó con la cabeza bruscamente quitándose la idea por un momento- Voy para allá -colgó y fue apresuradamente al colegio a recoger a Michiru-

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Michiru seguía semi inconciente en la dirección, le habían aplicado una ampolleta que habia aliviado el dolor de cabeza pero la había sedado, llego al colegio y fue hasta la dirección, apenas vio a la aguamarina se acerco preocupado-

¿Michi? sirena -le hablo de manera tierna- nos vamos a casa

Cuídela mucho, que mañana no venga... daré su clase yo-dijo el director mirándole con preocupación-

Oh...usted debe ser...hermano de Tenoh…-Se sorprendió al ver el parecido, Timmy miro al hombre y le extendió la mano-

Si así es... Timmy Tenoh, encantado... espero que mi hermana no le de problemas -suspiro preocupado- se encuentra enferma también

Vaya, es raro ya se me hacia raro que no merodee por aquí ¿que tiene?-Hablo el director estrechando la mano del chico-

-suspiro- Irónicamente lo mismo que Michiru, no me diga que ahora Haruka es mas aplicada -dijo un poco sorprendido, porque de los dos quien siempre causo problemas fue Haruka

Bueno si… Miss Michiru ha corregido todo...ohh debieron contagiarse en las asesorias...-agacho la cabeza apenado-

Bueno supongo que será... porque ambas se conocen desde que son pequeñas -sonrio- los tres estudiamos juntos... pero profesionales solo yo y Michiru

Bueno Haruka aun tiene tiempo-El director alzo la cara clavando su mirada con la de Timmy ciertamente ese comentario era demasiado egocéntrico por parte del chico

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Sharon esperaba junto al auto de Timmy, lo había visto llegar y era su oportunidad para saber algo acerca de Haruka, quien no contestaba sus llamadas, sus mensajes ni siquiera había asistido a clases-:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Si, ella era muy distinta... odio siempre el estudio -dijo bromeado- Bueno llevare a Michiru a su casa -con un apretón de manos se despidió del director, y ayudo a la aguamarina levantarse, por lo menos la chica podía medio caminar, se la llevo hacia el auto, en donde vio a la pelinegra que estaba ahí.

-Sharon vio como llevaba a Michiru e hizo una cara de desagrado-

Te ayudaría...pero...mmm-hablo la chica entrando al asiento de copiloto-

No estas dispuesta... ¿sucede algo Sharon? -Pregunto educadamente- ¿No puedes ir atrás?

No no me gusta ir atrás...eso no es lo mío-se coloco unos lentes de sol-

Sharon... anda de inmediato para atrás -hablo seriamente observado a la chica, que clase de cuñada le había conseguido Haruka, el odiaba que lo desobedecieran-

No quiero metela a ella atras, le sentara mejor ira acostadita-molesto y con cuidado acostó a Michiru en el asiento de atrás, cierra la puerta con cuidado y mira a la chica-

Vuelvo preguntar... ¿se te ofrece algo?-Hablo un poco molesto-

Si, quiero ir con Haruka anda anda rapido, no ha venido a clases no me contesta ni el celular, los mensajes en facebook, whatsapp ni me da Retweet nada…-Dijo desesperada saltando un poco en el asiento-

No te llevare, se encuentra dormida-Hablo serio, entrando al asiento de piloto-

Soy su prometida, y tiene que ir a medirse el smoking, estamos atrasadísimas, con todo, hay que elegir invitaciones, lista de invitados, probar el banquete, mi vestido…-Dijo sin dejar de saltar en el asiento-

-Timmy suspiro irritado-

_Enserio que la chica suele ser exasperante_- penso, miro a la chica y sonrio-

Mira... creo que todo eso tendrá que esperar... se encuentra enferma y yo debo llevar a Michiru a casa, así que como te dije cuñadita... no-Sharon dejo de saltar en el asiento y lo miro enojada, frunció el seño e hizo una mueca de desagrado con la boca-

Llévame con Haruka o si no ella se vera más afectada que su enfermedad, anda arranca...-Se recargo en el asiento y se cruzo de brazos mirando al frente-

¡Ahora si que entiendo a mi hermana! -dijo molesto y arranco con rumbo al departamento, quizás lo mejor era cuidar de las enfermas en el mismo sitio-

Sharon se mantuvo callada todo el camino

-Llegaron al departamento y Timmy cargo en brazos a la aguamarina hasta el departamento Sharon sonrío al verlos mientras seguía a Timmy

si yo estuviera enferma Haruka no haria eso por mi- su voz presento un poco de tristeza Timmy sonrio divertido creyendo que era un caprichito más-

y¿ como así tan segura de ello sharon?-camino con cuidado-

Sabes no quiero pensar mal pero-se sentó en el sofá-desde que Miss Michiru llego Haruka ha cambiado mucho...-Timmy llevo a la aguamarina a su habitación, donde la dejo descansado en su cama y volvió a la sala sentadote, aquello llamo su atención-

¿En que ha cambiado?-Hablo el chico interesándose por la platica-

Antes se molestaba en darme los buenos días. Iba a los entrenamientos de la escuadra... después de clases pasábamos el tiempo juntas salíamos a viajes antes la idea de casarse la engrandecía...éramos la pareja mas popular de todo el colegio todo era tan bonito… me ilusionaba ¿sabes? Y ahora todo cambio hasta sus besos han cambiado...ahora yo le ruego por ellos...

Timmy -lo miro a los ojos-Entre Haru y Miss Michiru ¿alguna vez hubo algo?

-El chico estaba sorprendido por todo lo que escuchaba pero lo ultimo fue lo que le intrigo mas, si lo pensaba bien... la única vez que se podría decir que hubo algo... era cuando Haruka se hacia pasar por él-

Veo que mi hermana ha cambiando... debe ser por el estrés... y la verdad, las dos siempre fueron muy buenas amigas aunque... muy cercanas -dijo dudando ahora de sus palabras- Ya que Haruka siempre salía con Michiru en Paris

¿tenían un relación amorosa?-Se atrevió a decir cerrando los ojos esperando la respuesta-

No, Michiru con quien salía era conmigo... con Haruka en plan de amigas, ya que ella la acompañaba más en esas cosas de mujeres-Dijo tratando de acomodar sus ideas, realmente estaba confundido, todas esas interrogantes estaban haciéndole pensar cosas de más-

¿A Miss Michiru solo le gustan los chicos cierto?...-Timmy la miro extrañada y trato de asegurar su respuesta

Si... nunca le he visto interés con mujeres, y la connosco desde niña, siempre soñó con su príncipe azul y corcel blanco-dijo sonriendo-

Sabes...Haruka tiene una foto que no me deja ver...solo e distinguido una mujer de cabello aguamarina...yo creo que es Miss Michiru...además una vez dormida balbuceo su nombre...Timmy no dejes que Miss Michiru se acerque a Haru- tapo su cara y comenzó a llorar, El chico se sentó a lado de ella dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro-

No llores... además Michi esta conmigo, volvimos -se quedo pensativo- dices una foto... -se puso de pie y se asomo en el cuarto de Haruka, observado que la rubia seguía durmiendo-

No quiero verla-hablo destapando su cara-esas son cosas privadas...si Haruka no quiere...no las veré

Si pero soy su hermano -entro y reviso cada cajón sin hacer ruido, vigilado que Haruka no se despertara... hasta que abrió el cajón de la mesa de noche y encontró una caja, al abrir la caja se sorprendió a ver su contenido ahí había una foto de las dos chicas juntas en la playa-

-Sharon entro al cuarto y se sentó junto a la rubia-

¿ya la reviso un medico? ¿que tiene?

-levanto la vista observado a la pelinegra- Resfriando y larigintis -sonrío de manera rara-

Justamente lo mismo que Michi... -suspiro de manera distraída- Supongo que se contagiaron a dormir juntas anoche

¿Que hicieron que?-se levanto indignada-y asi tan tranquilo me lo dices...-La chica alzo su voz molesta estaba apunto de entrar en crisis, Timmy la miro tratando de calmarle-

Ellas dijeron que dormían... aunque estaban con llave –voltio mostrándole la foto, en donde estaba una Haruka sonriendo con un uniforme colegial de chica y su cabello llegaba por los hombros sonriendo Abrazada a ella estaba Michiru con su cabello hasta la cintura rizado y sonriendo de igual manera, atrás de ellas se encontraba el mar un solo precioso y la arena sobre la que estaban paradas, nada raro en esa foto salvo la imagen de la rubia

- Esta foto es de cuando Haruka era... más femenina

¿Es Haruka?- entonces la chica miro como ambas estaban abrazadas-

Timmy...por favor-lo abrazo mientras sollozaba-Ayudame a separar a Miss Michiru de Haruka...algo aquí no marcha bien...

Si lo es... -le abrazo mientras miraba a Haruka con odio- Claro te ayudare... además que están demasiado juntas últimamente -se separo guardado la caja con la foto-

Eso de las asesorias son patrañas...Miss Michiru siempre la trato mal...como si estuviera resentida-se limpio las lagrimas-

Acaso crees que... ellas dos estén haciendo otras cosas durante las asesorias -en eso se percato que Haruka se movió un poco acomodándose en la cama-

será mejor que salgamos -le tomo de la mano saliendo de la habitación, Sharon observo el departamento-

si... eso creo...Timmy hagamos una boda doble...casate con Miss Michiru el mismo día que yo con Haru

Por mi perfecto -tomo asiento en la sala- ¿Pero crees que eso funcionara de algo?-hablo un poco confundido-

Si Timmy...tienes que llevarte a Miss Michiru a Paris de nuevo... si Miss Michiru te ama se casara contigo... hay que hacer un plan.-hablo entusiasmada saltando en el sofá-

Que propones preciosa-Dijo sonriéndole y mirándola, realmente le hacia gracia que estuviese tan feliz de nuevo-

Primeramente no dejar que sepan que sospechamos... hay que hablarles del futuro y hacer que se ilusionen y no dejarlas juntas...solas nunca-Se acerco al chico y quedo a milímetros de su boca mirándolo retadoramente-

**Continuara…**

**Notas de las autoras**

Hola holaaa Michi aqui, que bueno que les gusto el capitulo anterior por que es cierto Mars y yo nos quedamos el sábado pasado hasta las 6:00 am para poder arreglar ese capitulo y planear este. Bueno pues de una vez les aviso que viene un capitulo de relleno que si se saltan se van a perder en la historia ahahahah y después de esa capitulo el resto que serían 5 van a ser estilo rosa de Guadalupe, todos buenos y pura sufridera asi que vayan comprando sus pañuelos… le metere mucha intensidad.

Otra buena Noticia es que estoy releyendo mi fanfic Contra Corriente y asi tratar de continuarlo ya olvidandome del respaldo..por que la persona me ha quedado un poco mal.

Espero que el capi les haya gustado esta cortito, pero seguimos sin coincidir en tiempos Mars y yo y apenas los fines de semana a veces podemos escribir. Ey investigue acerca de la laringitis! Ahahahhahaha y bueno Sharon se me hace muy mona la verdad, Timmy fue malo pero tiene su corazoncito, Haruka bueh….muy manipulable y Mi Michiru ya lo habrán notado ES UNA PERRA!

**BESIIIITOS SUBMARINOS!**


End file.
